Not another The Avengers fanfiction
by Untamed-Valkyrie
Summary: Salir de juerga con Tony y Clint puede llegar a ser un total desastre, Thor aprendió esa lección de la peor forma. Asgard tendrá una nueva "Reina" desatando la furia del segundo Heredero Legítimo de Asgard que arrastrará consigo al "Golden Boy" de Norteamérica. Estúpidamente ThorxTony al inicio, StevexLoki, ThorxLoki, StevexTony.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Futura Reina de Asgard.

Los ronquidos descomunales provenientes desde el piso fueron la causa de porque Tony despertó, gruñendo ante la interrupción de su sueño. Ni siquiera el terrible dolor de cabeza había logrado despertarlo del todo, quizá porque los efectos de la resaca eran tan conocidos que ya estaba acostumbrado y solo los ignoraba, pero ese ruido solo ayudó a que tomara conciencia del dolor palpitante en su cabeza. Abrió con pereza los ojos, cerrándolos casi de inmediato al sentir que la luz que caía directamente en su rostro solo empeoraba su estado. Creyendo que se encontraba en la torre, llamó:

-¿Jarvis?- Había llamado creyendo que se encontraba en su Torre, pero nada le respondió.- ¿Jarvis?- volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta, mientras los ronquidos seguían perforándole los oídos.

Contra su voluntad, Tony Stark tuvo que abrir sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que no estaba en la Torre y así poder ver que se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia con grandes ventanales, finas cortinas y muebles, al parecer estaba en algún hotel caro.

No era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, ni se inmutó sobre su nueva ubicación, sin embargo fue el hecho de restregarse los ojos con ambas manos lo que le hizo dar un salto de aquellos, haciendo que se cayera de la cama al percatarse del "extraño" objeto plateado que ahora adornaba su dedo. En el suelo, miró con extrañeza el objeto por un buen rato, tratando de recordar en qué momento lo había comprado y desde cuando tenía gusto por la joyería, llegando a la conclusión de que, sumado al hecho de que estaba en un hotel en quién sabe dónde, no tenía idea de que había pasado la noche anterior.

Algo que seguía siendo común.

Optó por no darle importancia, tal como había hecho las miles de veces en que despertaba sin tener idea de donde estaba. En ese preciso instante, un gran ronquido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos se posaron en el sencillo anillo que adornaba su dedo de forma casi instintiva, como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas que se juntaban en su mente y el insistía en ignorar. Tan pequeño y tan simple, ¿Cómo había llegado semejante objeto a su dedo? Recordó el anillo de bodas de sus padres.

_Un anillo de bodas_...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y llevó sus manos a la cabeza cayendo en la cuenta de que existía la mínima posibilidad, mínima y remota, de que quizá él pudiera haberse casado con alguien, alguien que claramente no recordaba y que ese alguien posiblemente era el ser humano que roncaba bestialmente. _Dios, ¿con que clase de mujerzuela me he casado? Seguramente no será fácil deshacerse de ella, considerando que soy seguramente uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta, _pensó humildemente levantándose de golpe para enfrentar su realidad. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, mientras no dejaba de pensar en que sin duda esta podría considerarse la mayor de las estupideces que había hecho en toda su vida. Ya podía imaginar el rostro de Pepper… _Oh Dios, Pepper va a matarme._

Sus ojos se posaron en el bulto gigante que yacía en el suelo al lado de su cama. Tenía miedo de ver con que se encontraba, esos ronquidos claramente no eran señal de alguien suave y dulce.

Temeroso a más no poder, tiro las tapas hacia atrás, encontrándose con un adormilado Thor que arrugaba el ceño al sentir la luz caer en su rostro.

-¿Thor?- Llamó Tony sorprendido, remeciéndolo con algo de rudeza.

-¿Amigo Stark? ¡Buenos días! - Saludó el Dios del Trueno, con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

-¡Thor!- exclamó Tony recuperándose de la sorpresa – ¡Dime por favor que recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche!

-¿Anoche?- inquirió Thor confundido.

-¡Sí! anoche, no tengo idea donde estamos, menos aun como llegamos acá…

-Bueno, luego de la reunión con SHIELD, tu, Clint y yo fuimos a un bar que nos recomendaste. Bebimos, bebimos mucho, nunca pensé ver al arquero en tal mal estado. A todo esto, – Thor empezó a buscar - ¿Dónde está Clint?

-A quien le importa, ¡mira lo que me han hecho! - Dijo enseñándole a Thor el anillo que, él sentía, estaba atascado en su dedo, y con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro digna de retratar.

-¿Un anillo? - Thor no estaba ayudando en nada.

-No es solo un anillo, es _el_ anillo – Dijo escandalizado- ¿Recuerdas alguna mujer anoche junto a nosotros?

-Una mujer, ¿acaso te hizo daño? - el Dios del Trueno claramente no entendía la situación.

-¡Sí! ¡Se casó conmigo! – Tony sonrió al ver que si amigo empezaba a entender.

- ¡Felicidades, amigo Stark! - dijo Thor tirando a Tony en un abrazo - ¿Y dónde está ella para felicitarla?

-¡Es lo que te he estado preguntando! Ustedes los dioses nórdicos… - grito exasperado, liberándose de los grandes brazos del rubio - ¡No tengo la más remota idea de quién puede ser! Oh Dios, no volveré a beber jamás...- dijo al borde del llanto.

Thor, algo confundido aun al ver que su amigo ciertamente no estaba contento con la noticia de su matrimonio, se paso descuidadamente una mano por su cabello, tratando de echarlo hacia atrás. De repente la oscura mirada de Tony se posó en el rubio.

-Así que tu también, ¿eh? – Dijo Tony más calmado y acercándose a dios del trueno.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Thor algo asustado.

- ¡Tú también te casaste! – Tomó la mano del rubio y la puso a la altura de su rostro, mostrándole el anillo que también traía puesto - Maldición, soy mala influencia...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Thor sin comprender nada, pero intuyendo que algo malo debía ser.

-¡Thor, debimos haber conocido a algunas mujerzuelas en nuestra súper aventura nocturna y ahora estamos casados con ellas! Y lo más probable es que haya sido con un par de prostitutas que aprovecharon la oportunidad al vernos borrachos - Tony se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación, había hecho un desastre y arrastro a Thor con él.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – La brillante sonrisa que había iluminado el rostro de Thor desapareció al entender todo - ¡Tony, soy el heredero al trono de Asgard, no puedo casarme con cualquiera, menos aun si no tengo la bendición de mi padre!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de emborracharte, ¡y conmigo! Dios mío, Thor eres un irresponsable, y así te haces llamar heredero al trono - dijo Tony descaradamente al ver que no era el único en problemas.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! - gritó Thor furioso.

-No, amigo, esto es tu culpa, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de aceptar salir de juerga conmigo, por lo general tiendo a hacer estupideces de este tipo… claro, no tan grandes como casarme, pero bastante grandes - razonó Tony mientras Thor estaba rojo de la ira.

-¡Hey, cálmate campeón! Ya encontraremos la forma de salir de esta, solo debemos encontrar a estas mujeres... – Tony observo como Thor se sacaba el anillo con furia y lo lanzaba al piso.

El moreno de agachó y lo recogió, posando los ojos sobre la escritura que había dentro en letras cursivas y su rostro se volvió blanco al leer lo que decía. Thor dirigió su mirada furiosa a Tony y lentamente empezó a calmarse al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

-¿Tony? ¿Estás bien? – Le tomó del brazo y le miró con preocupación.

-Ya sé quien es tu flamante esposa y futura reina de Asgard, por cierto… - sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó el dios.

-Yo – Tony le entregó el anillo para que el rubio pudiera leer las dos palabras que estaban escritas con una exagerada letra cursiva "Anthony E. Stark"

-¿Qué? - Thor no podía procesarlo.

-Debe haber un error - Dijo Tony quitándose su propio anillo para examinarlo, solo para confirmar la horrible verdad – Maldición…

-Estamos casados – Thor se sentó en un sillón, con los papeles firmados por ellos mismos donde indicaban que estaban casados en las manos. Los dejó en la mesita que estaba junto al sillón, tal y donde los encontró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar en lo que haría Odín cuando se enterara.

-¡Hey! Pudo haber sido peor, campeón. Piensa en esto – Tony se sentó junto al rubio y le tendió un vaso de whisky – pudiste haberte casado con una puta.

Thor le dedicó una mirada de odio ante el cometario, recibiendo luego el vaso, tratando de relajar el rostro.

-Oh, vamos, cambia esa cara, hablaré con mis abogados y seremos libres en un par de días, quizá menos.

El dios se quedó mirando el contenido del vaso cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

-Amigo Stark, ¿tú crees que nosotros...? Quiero decir, anoche… si no recordamos la supuesta boda… ¿crees que tu y yo…? Ya sabes… - Empezó a decir Thor.

Tony lo quedó mirando ceñudo hasta que entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te refieres a si tu y yo tuvimos...? - Tony hizo unos gestos bastante claros, haciendo que Thor lo mirara horrorizado.

- Tú sabes... ¿No te sientes… distinto? ¿Incomodo?- Thor lo miraba expectante, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Incomodo como… adolorido?- Tony le devolvió una mirada incrédula y ofendida - ¿Por qué supones que yo...? ¿No debería preguntarte yo lo mismo?- preguntó totalmente ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás sería la chica de la relación.

-¿Y por eso debo serlo yo? – Preguntó Tony escandalizado, levantándose y alejándose.

-Claro, yo soy más grande que tu, además de ser el heredero al Trono de Asgard y tú mismo te auto llamaste la _"futura Reina de Asgard", _eso es suficiente razón - Dijo Thor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, siguiéndolo.

-Olvídalo, Odinson, no sé qué fantasías has tenido conmigo como para considerarlo - Respondió Tony con rencor cruzando los brazos – Jamás seré el _"de abajo"._

-Oh, hombre de hierro, tan pequeño, no tendría que ocupar ni mi la octava parte de mi fuerza para doblegarte… - El rubio sonrió.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de octavas partes y matemáticas?! Además, si utilizas tu fuerza, eso es violación y no porque seas mi flamante y musculoso esposo, la violación no está permitida en el matrimonio, cariño – Tony con suficiencia, dándose vuelta y llenando su vaso, para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa de vuelta desde la mesa.

Las palabras_ esposo_ y _matrimonio _hicieron que el dios se mareara de solo recordar la situación y volvió a sentarse, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Entonces tu no estas...

-¡No!

De pronto el celular de Tony empezó a sonar, era Pepper y el genio sintió como su cuerpo de estremeció al solo leer su nombre.

-¡Ay Dios, va a matarme! - Dijo antes de contestar el teléfono - Hola Pep.

- ¡Tony! ¿Dónde diablos estás!? ¡Tienes una reunión en cinco minutos! - Gritó Pepper al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh… buena pregunta, no tengo idea de donde estoy, pero la buena noticia es tendrás que enviar un coche a un edificio y no al puerto como la ultima vez - Dijo sonando casi relajado.

-¿¡Como que no sabes donde estas!? ¿Otra vez, Tony? ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Replicó una furiosa Pepper.

-No te preocupes, cariño, estaré allá en cuanto llegue el coche que envíes a… donde sea que me encuentre - Dijo rápidamente – Encárgate tu de la reunión, tienes toda mi aprobación en cualquier decisión que tomes.

-¡Oh no, Tony, no me encargaré de tu trabajo! ¡Eres un irresponsable!

-Te daré un aumento.

-¿Crees que por un aumento cederé así de fácil?

-Te subiré el sueldo al doble y te llevaré a cenar a ese restaurant en Italia que tanto te gusta, podríamos recordar viejos tiempos – Tony observó a Thor quien sonreía divertido ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Tony, no todo puedes arreglarlo con dinero – Pepper se escuchaba menos irritada.

-Te compro todos los zapatos Gucci de esa tienda que tanto te gusto, es más, te compro la tienda, con todo y las personas que trabajan adentro incluidas.

-Tony, no puedes comprar personas.

-Oh, vamos Pep, lo que tu desees será tuyo.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno hablo, hasta que fue Pepper quien suspiró, rompiendo el silencio.

-Solo lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, para la próxima oportunidad dejo que te pudras… - dijo Pepper con el ceño fruncido, cortando la llamada.

-Adiós Pep - Dijo Tony colgando el teléfono.

Resulta que Tony descubrió, gracias a su sistema de localización incorporado en su móvil, que estaban en un pequeño hotel en la periferia de New York, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Ni idea, ya que no tenía su auto estacionado y Happy tampoco había ido a dejarlos, solo averiguó al preguntarle a la recepcionista del "hotel" en donde estaban que él había alquilado un cuarto para tres personas y que él, el "rubio gigante" y el "otro hombre" habían subido a las cuatro de la mañana. El "otro hombre", o sea Barton según la descripción y lo que ellos sabían, estaba desaparecido, algo que mantenía al genio sin cuidado, ya que Clint era un ex asesino que podía cuidarse perfectamente solo, como le dijo a Thor cuando menciono su preocupación.

Con esa información, Pepper envió a un coche a buscarlos.

-Bien, entonces… hablaré personalmente con Pepper, le contaré nuestro pequeño asunto…

-¿Pequeño? ¿Entiendes la dimensión de…? – Le preguntó Thor claramente alterado por el bajo perfil que le estaba dando Tony.

-Como sea – Interrumpió Tony – El asunto es que debemos divorciarnos.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el rubio.

-Es una gloriosa invención humana creada para deshacer problemas como el nuestro, muy común por cierto, ¿crees que somos los primeros idiotas que se casan influenciados por grandes dosis de alcohol? Podríamos hasta demandar a quien sea que nos haya casado por haber permitido siquiera que ocurriera, ¿Qué te parece un escándalo? ¡Los paparazis estarían radiantes! Se enteraría todo el mundo, claro, ese es un gran inconveniente, posiblemente hasta otros mundos, ya sabes, Asgard… ¿Qué crees que diga Odín? Oh, cierto, ahora es mi suegro, ¿Qué crees que diga mi suegro?... - Tony había dicho todo muy rápido, haciendo que Thor se mareara un poco ante la cantidad de estupideces que salían de la boca del genio – O simplemente podríamos divorciarnos y ya… será bastante triste eso si para Asgard… - Dijo finalmente callándose y mirando a Thor fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Thor.

-Porque privaríamos a Asgard de una reina tan espectacular como lo sería yo, obviamente - Dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, claro, una gran tristeza…- Thor empezaba a entender a la pobre Pepper y porque siempre parecía irritada cuando estaba cerca del genio – Debemos acabar con esto de una vez, recuerda que debo llevar a Loki a su juicio en Asgard y no me gustaría que Padre se entere de esto.

-Relájate, tu hermano está perfectamente bien cumpliendo parte de su condena en la Tierra y no creo que sea necesario que vuelva aun a Asgard, además, será una bolsa de gatos, pero creo que su afán de dominación podrá esperar un par de horas más – Tony hablaba mientras observaba su móvil.

-Deberías tener más respeto hacia Loki, es mi hermano y es miembro de la familia real – La solemnidad de la voz de Thor habría intimidado a cualquiera, menos a Tony quien solo sacó ligeramente la lengua como signo de concentración al jugar en su móvil.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó el genio, ignorando completamente al hombre musculoso que solo quería bajarse del maldito coche y dejar a su _ahora esposo_ de una buena vez – Etapa maldita, por fin logré pasarte.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Al parecer este descabellado fic ha tenido buena recepción, de verdad no lo esperaba, pero ha sido una agradable sorpresa, muchas gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews que contestare más abajo.**

Capítulo 2: Y todo se descubrió...

Luego del desafortunado incidente ocurrido entre Tony y el Dios del Trueno, pasaron dos meses en los cuales tuvieron que ocultar su "problemita", debido a que no les fue posible divorciarse de inmediato. Pepper tuvo que enterarse para poder ayudar a Tony con el asunto de los abogados, sin antes lanzarse sobre él con serias intenciones de matarlo, solo pudiendo ser detenida por Thor quien trató de calmarla, sin mucho éxito ya que en los brazos del rubio ella se retorcía lanzando patadas. Con horror, descubrieron que no podrían divorciarse hasta pasados seis meses desde el matrimonio, todo por culpa de una estúpida cláusula en donde se especificaba que si no transcurría ese tiempo, Tony debía entregar Industrias Stark a Hammer y sus armaduras al gobierno de los Estados Unidos y Thor, por otro lado, debía ceder su trono al segundo príncipe, que en este caso y a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho, seguía siendo Loki, algo que no se podía permitir y de lo que no se le podía negar. Por eso, trataron de mantener oculto su _matrimonio _del resto del equipo y de los reyes de Asgard, ahí fue donde Thor habló personalmente con Heimdall para que no revelara a Odín lo que había hecho en su noche de juerga, no accediendo de muy buena gana pero accediendo al fin y al cabo.

Todo marchaba bien, no se habían producido disturbios mayores en la ciudad por lo cual no era necesaria la convocatoria de los superhéroes, Loki había tenido un buen comportamiento en la prisión especialmente habilitada por SHIELD dentro de la Torre Stark, en donde se le permitía deambular en el lugar mientras durara su condena en la Tierra, sin poder utilizar su magia para salir de la Torre y estaba Thor quedándose con él para vigilarlo. Loki se encontraba bastante tranquilo desde que Tony había tenido la brillante idea de enseñarle las bondades de la tecnología y del internet, en el cual el hechicero pasaba varias horas navegando y leyendo quien sabe qué.

La vida siguió casi igual, todo normal, en donde Bruce y Tony pasaban grandes horas jugando en el laboratorio, Thor vigilaba a su hermano de cerca, Steve pasaba largas horas viendo series en la televisión y Natasha junto a Clint pasaban de misión en misión, por lo que realmente no se veían mucho. Solo de vez en cuando las salidas furtivas de Tony y Thor para arreglar asuntos de su _matrimonio _eran observadas por un ocioso Steve y un muy perspicaz Bruce, quienes trataban de no darle mucha importancia a algo que se hacía cada vez mas sospechoso.

Pero la calma se vio interrumpida por Fury, quien convocó a una reunión en la Torre Stark, para aclarar "ciertos temas", sin dignarse a decir exactamente qué era lo que se discutiría.

Cuando los vengadores estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, Fury sacó de un maletín varias carpetas que contenían los archivos personales de cada uno de los héroes y se los entregó.

-Tenemos un problema - Dijo Fury visiblemente enojado.

-¿Donde?- Preguntó Clint algo ansioso por salir nuevamente en misión.

-Justo aquí - Respondió Fury.

-¿En Nueva York? - Pregunto Bruce.

-En Nueva York.

-Pero no se han reportado ninguna clase de disturbios - Intervino Natasha abriendo la carpeta y pasando cada hoja sin mirarla realmente.

-El problema no ha causado disturbios, es un problema potencial - Contestó Fury aún misterioso.

-¿Qué o quiénes son los involucrados?- Preguntó Steve son su típica seriedad.

-Hay un humano y un Asgardiano involucrados - Dijo dando una breve mirada a Tony y a Thor, ambos inmediatamente sabían de lo que se trataba esta reunión.

-¡Loki! - Dijeron Steve, Natasha, Clint y Bruce a la vez.

-Loki no tiene nada que ver con esto, es más, él es el menor de nuestros problemas, por ahora - Dijo Fury – Steve, ¿Podrías leernos la hoja de Tony, por favor? – Dijo mirando la carpeta que el rubio tenía en sus manos.

-¿El expediente de Tony? – Steve le dedico una confundida mirada a Tony, quien hizo un gesto con la boca, demostrando que estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

-Léalo, Capitán, en voz alta - Ordenó Fury.

-Anthony Edward Stark, casado, dueño de las industrias Stark...- Steve frunció el ceño, algo de lo que había leído no calzaba - ¿Casado? Tony tú no te has casado ¿o sí?- Preguntó extrañado.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo te casaste? - Añadió Clint en tono ofendido.

-Esperen, algo no está bien aquí - Intervino Natasha - Tony se casó y no le dijo a nadie, eso no es normal en él, como mínimo tiene que haber una fiesta que durara una semana, lleno de cámaras y flashes por doquier.

-¿Qué Pepper no había terminado contigo? - Preguntó Steve.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la noticia de que Tony está casado con el potencial peligro para la Tierra? – Preguntó Bruce sin lograr entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tony y Thor se mantuvieron todo el rato en completo silencio, quienes ahora estaban siendo fulminados por la mirada del único ojo de Fury.

-Bien Tony, estamos esperando - Dijo Fury.

Tony solo sonrió algo incomodo "_¿Tony Stark incomodo? ¿En serio?"._

-En mi defensa, siento que me estoy llevando toda la culpa solo.

-¿Y bien? Explícanos - Intervino Steve mirando seriamente a Tony, quien, antes de lograr decir algo, fue interrumpido por Fury.

-Tony Stark nuestro genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy contrajo matrimonio con nada menos que con Thor, Legítimo Heredero al Trono de Asgard - Remató el director de SHIELD.

Después de la declaración de Fury todo el mundo quedó en shock, Tony sonrió como si estuviera libre de culpa mientras se reclinaba en su silla, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, a diferencia de Thor, quien estaba completamente avergonzado.

El rostro de Natasha se descompuso, Clint ahogó una risa que era entre burlona y maliciosa, Bruce cerró los ojos procesando la ultima estupidez cometida por Tony y por último Steve, que cuyo rostro se puso de un rojo brillante mostrándose claramente perturbado.

-Okay, okay, les explicaré, pero antes debo decirles que no es lo que ustedes piensan, no es que de un día para otro haya surgido un hermoso y ardiente romance con mi musculoso amigo del espacio y que decidimos casarnos en secreto para consumar nuestro amor. - Dijo a Thor dándole una palmadita en su brazo – Sin ofender, cariño, lo nuestro ha sido mágico, pero no hay amor de por medio.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Thor, quien se había sonrojado ante el descaro de Tony. Para que decir que este último ni se inmutó, menos aun se avergonzó por sus palabras. Así fue como Tony les relató cómo ocurrieron las cosas y una vez finalizado, Clint y Natasha se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Bruce trató de mantener la compostura pero no lo logró y soltó una fuerte carcajada digna de Hulk y Tony terminó por unírseles. Por otro lado Thor, Steve y Fury los miraban incrédulos, claramente no le encontraban la gracia a la situación.

-¿Podrían contarme el chiste a mi también? porque francamente la situación no es graciosa- Dijo Fury claramente molesto.

-¿Es acaso homofobia la que escuchan mis oídos? – Pregunto Tony tratando de sonar ofendido.

-Aquí tenemos un potencial problema diplomático intergaláctico, me importa bien poco tus relaciones, sean con mujeres o con hombres.

-Lo sentimos, señor – Natasha pidió disculpas, enderezándose.

-Entonces, ¿Podemos decir que Tony se convertirá en la Reina de Asgard? - Intervino Clint, quien claramente no quería parar el tema, logrando una explosión de risa generalizada, esta vez ni siquiera Fury pudo resistirlo, solo Steve y Thor se mantuvieron imperturbables.

-No es gracioso – Dijo Steve más serio que de costumbre.

-Oh, vamos, dime si no me vería más atractivo con uno de esos trajes que utilizan Thor o Loki, hasta podría hacerme uno de esos _cascos _extraños de reno que ocupa Loki, ¿Qué tal? – Tony estaba encantado.

-Ya basta, Stark – Tony dejó de sonreír al escuchar a Steve llamarlo por su apellido, ya que por lo general era indicio de que se armaría una gran pelea entre ambos.

-Mis amigos, he tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantener este asunto oculto de mis padres, de mi hermano y de todo Asgard, ha sido una total irresponsabilidad de mi parte, por lo cual debo enmendarlo apenas tenga la oportunidad - Declaró Thor con culpabilidad.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se han divorciado aún? - Preguntó Natasha.

-Eso es una divertida historia, mi querida Natasha - Dijo Tony - Verás, estábamos tan borrachos esa noche que al parecer añadimos una pequeña clausula al contrato, la cual decía que no podíamos divorciarnos hasta pasados seis meses, de lo contrario mi amado esposo aquí presente cedería el trono al segundo heredero al trono, o sea Loki y bueno, ¿nadie quiere que ocurra eso, cierto? Bien, a eso súmale que yo debería hacer entrega gratuita de toda mi compañía al estúpido de Hammer, además de entregar todos mis trajes al honesto gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Querido – Dijo dirigiéndose a Thor - ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido semejante idea? Nunca lo había considerado. En fin, el asunto es que no podemos divorciarnos hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

-Maldición Tony, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable como para emborracharte y arrastrar a Thor en tus desastres! - Exclamó Steve.

-Vamos Cap, no seas grave, solo ha sido un pequeño percance, una noche de juerga nada más. Además, yo no obligue a nadie… A todo esto, Clint, jamás tuvimos tiempo de preguntarte, ¿tu donde te metiste esa noche? - Tony se quedó observando al arquero quien le devolvió la mirada incrédulo.

-¿Yo? – Clint se veía confundido – No lo sé, hombre, ¿fue esa vez que nos llevaste a Thor y a mí a ese bar donde hacían unas mezclas extrañas?

-¡Sí! ¡El mismo!

-Pues, lo cierto es que desperté en un árbol, no pregunten como llegue ahí –La mirada asesina de Natasha se posó en él - Stark, eres una mala influencia, ¿eh?

-Director Fury - Intervino Thor - Solucionaremos este problema apenas sea posible, sin generar ningún problema entre tu reino y el mío, tienes mi palabra - Dijo Thor en tono solemne.

-Eso espero, Thor y también quiero que me des tu palabra de no volver a emborracharte con el irresponsable de Stark - Dijo en respuesta el director del SHIELD.

-¡Hey! Diríjase con más respeto a la futura Reina de Asgard - Interrumpió Tony arrancando una vez más las risas de los vengadores, claro, menos la de Steve quien hervía en rabia por cada broma del genio.

-Una última cosa, amigos míos - Thor volvió a hablar - No mencionen nada de esto frente a mi hermano, este último tiempo nuestra relación ha mejorado y no quiero que vea esto como una traición hacia él, ustedes deben sospechar lo sensible que es con respecto al tema del trono de Asgard y si se entera de que un simple mortal, sin ofender – Dijo esto último a Tony quien hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender de que no importaba – es heredero al trono, seria todo un desastre.

Todos asintieron, nadie quería una rabieta de Loki, ya que la última termino con prácticamente toda la ciudad destruida y un ejército de aliens invadiendo la Tierra.

-Muy bien, de todos modos seguiremos de cerca este asunto, que como verán es bastante delicado - Remató Fury – Confío en tu palabra, Thor, espero que esto no traiga ningún problema con los de tu clase. Con esto damos por terminada la reunión.

Todos se estaban levantando para retirarse del salón de reuniones cuando un estruendo hizo temblar a la torre, seguido de un grito.

-¡THOR ODINSON QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL!- Loki vociferaba fuera de sí, apareciendo de la nada en medio del salón. Era extraño que Loki se apareciera, por lo que debía de estar muy molesto.

Todos se giraron a Thor, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Tranquilos, yo me encargaré de esto - Dijo Thor-¿Qué es lo que anda mal, hermano?- inquirió calmadamente, dirigiendo a Loki su mirada más inocente.

-¡QUIERO QUE TÚ Y ESE ESTÚPIDO HUMANO ME EXPLIQUEN ESTO! - Dijo señalando a Tony. – Jarvis, por favor muéstrales el video que encontré - Dijo educadamente a la computadora principal. Ahora Tony lamentaba haber autorizado a Jarvis a seguir las órdenes del dios.

-Sí, señor - Contestó Jarvis.

Las luces del salón se apagaron y el video en donde se había inmortalizado el enlace de Tony y el Dios del Trueno se proyectó. Se podía ver claramente como Thor y Tony se encontraban frente a un altar, totalmente borrachos, donde el juez trataba de llevar a cabo la ceremonia, lo cual se dificultó bastante dado que Tony y Thor no paraban de reírse. Era tanta la borrachera de ambos que el millonario vomitó a un lado del altar salpicando al juez quien se veía claramente enojado.

_-¡Hey, Barton! - Dijo el Tony del video - ¿Estas grabando esto? ¿Decías que no nos atrevíamos, eh? ¿Qué tal nos vemos? Quiero una buena toma, mira que esto será parte de nuestro álbum de "Momentos Dorados", ¿No es así, mi querido Thor? - Remató Tony entre risas y arrastrando las palabras._

_-Si claro, mi amigo Staarrrk, todo quedara guardado para tus memorias -_ _Respondió el Clint del video quien también estaba sumamente borracho._

-¿Así que tu lo sabías? - Preguntó Natasha mirando a Clint con reprobación.

-¡Hey! Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, ya les dije, solo recuerdo de ese día haber despertado arriba de un árbol - Dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguieron mirando el video que estaba llegando al momento culmine.

_-"...Y con el poder que me otorga la ley, los declaro marido y marido - Declaró el juez - Pueden besarse."_

Tony mirada maravillado la escena del beso, en donde claramente no había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa, sino que había sido el rubio, quien además lo había tomado firmemente de la cintura y lo apretujaba contra su cuerpo haciendo que, cuando el beso terminó, Tony se liberara y tomara bocanadas de aire.

En cuanto a Thor, solo pudo desviar la mirada del video, encontrándose con la mirada enfurecida de su hermano.

-¿Acaso no me veo bien besando a este grandote? – Tony decía sin vergüenza.

Se pudo oír un aullido eufórico de Clint en el video, quien celebraba el descabellado enlace, estando tan borracho que terminó tirando el celular y acto seguido se puso a vomitar en el suelo, quedando esta última acción totalmente grabada. Y así, con la imagen del arquero vomitando, el video terminó.

-¿Y bien, par de subnormales? Estoy esperando - Dijo Loki con los brazos cruzados, desmembrado con la mirada a ambos involucrados.

-Hermano, yo... - Comenzó a decir Thor.

-¡Hermano qué, imbécil! ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de terminar de ver el maldito video! - Loki vociferaba – Jarvis, por favor pon una vez más el video, veamos que tan valiente es el Hijo de Odín.

Mientras tanto, el resto comenzó a retirarse silenciosamente de la sala de reuniones dejando que Thor se encargase del furioso Loki, dado que ninguno quería ser blanco de la descarga de la furia del Dios de las Mentiras. Cuando se quedaron solos lo único que se oía era el video que se repetía una y otra vez, entonces Thor por fin habló.

-Loki, hermano, por favor, perdóname... yo no quería - Thor balbuceaba.

-¿No querías? En el video veo claramente si querías, eres un irresponsable, ahora ese estúpido humano se ha vuelto parte de la realeza de Asgard - Dijo Loki en tono frío - ¡Le has regalado el trono!

-Loki, esto podrá arreglarse, Tony me dijo... - Thor había comenzado a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Tony? ¿Tu querido esposo te dijo qué? El maldito debe estar muy satisfecho de haber tomado tal posición en la realeza, ¡un matrimonio no se puede deshacer! - Dijo con profunda decepción en su voz.

Desde el pasillo se escucho la voz de Tony gritar _"en mi defensa, no me interesa el trono de Asgard, es más… Auch, Cap, no me golpees"._

-Hermano, te equivocas, aquí en la tierra el matrimonio si se puede deshacer, Tony me explico cómo funciona y tiene bastante sentido y como fue realizado acá, se evalúa bajo las leyes de Midgard - Dijo Thor con desesperación en su voz.

-Yo que había vuelto a confiar en ti – Loki ahora sonaba decepcionado y furioso a la vez - Si tanto amas a ese insignificante humano como para enlazarte con él, al menos debiste decírmelo.

-Hermano, te equivocas... - Thor volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme hermano! - Loki lo tomó por el cuello – Deja de llamarme hermano, estúpido Hijo de Odín.

-Loki… solo fue un terrible error, yo no sabía lo que hacía, por favor perdóname – Thor se quedó quieto.

-Jamás te volveré a perdonar, Thor, no solo porque me ocultaste tu unión con ese mortal, sino porque has deshonrado el maldito trono de Asgard que tanto me han negado por tus estúpidos derechos de primer Heredero. - Dicho esto, Loki desapareció del salón, dejando sólo a un apesadumbrado Dios del Trueno.

-Wow, sí que es un tema delicado para él - Observó Clint.

-¡Tú! ¡Clint, eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo llegó ese video a manos de Loki? No me digas que lo subiste a internet porque te mato aquí mismo - Dijo Tony en con voz amenazadora.

-¡Hey! Ni siquiera recordaba que había grabado eso.

En ese momento, Thor salió de la sala de reuniones para reunirse con los demás vengadores. Su rostro se veía apesadumbrado.

-Hey, hermano, arriba ese ánimo, ya verás como a Loki se le pasa el enojo contigo - Dijo Tony tratando de consolar al Dios del Trueno.

-Tú no lo conoces como yo, ganarse su confianza requiere de un arduo trabajo, pero basta un segundo para perderla. Soy un estúpido - Dijo Thor con tristeza en su voz.

Fury fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio anunciando que debía retirarse porque tenía otros asuntos que atender, llevándose con él a Clint y a Natasha porque tenía una misión para ellos. Bruce se retiró a su cuarto, diciéndole a Tony que más tarde pasaría por el laboratorio. Thor decidió ir a dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar y quizá tomar algo de aire, por lo que dejó a Tony y a Steve.

-Tony – Llamo Steve.

-Por favor Cap, no me vengas ahora con tus discursos, estoy algo cansado, he dormido muy poco las últimas semanas y no quiero discutir contigo.

-¿Dimensionas acaso lo que has hecho? ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Loki? ¿Logras imaginarte lo que podría hacer Odín si se entera de lo que pasó?

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi culpa, reconozco mi error, no lo volveré a hacer, ¿contento? – El genio le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en rumbo contrario.

-¡Esto no es un juego! Estas yendo cada vez más lejos, arrastraste a Thor en tus tonterías haciendo un verdadero desastre - Siguió el Capitán.

-Yo no lo obligue, el quiso seguir bebiendo, además de que todo esto fue su culpa, debería saber que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar al irse de fiesta conmigo, ya sabes, si no tienes la suficiente resistencia o te interesa mucho el "qué dirán", mejor no salgas conmigo. Punto - Dijo Tony con voz altanera, sin mirarlo aun.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-Mira Rogers, no necesito a nadie para que me controle, menos al Chico Dorado de Norteamérica – Tony ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos y clavaba con rabia su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio - ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron algún valor? ¿A tomarte en serio las cosas? ¿Quizá que el matrimonio es un acto importante en la vida de una persona…?

-¡Hey! No, por favor, no empieces con tus cursilerías románticas y añejas que hacen que me enferme. Ahora, si me disculpas, me espera una ducha.

Sin más, se marchó dejando a Steve en medio del pasillo.

**Ahora Contestando Reviews**!

**Para Aleth Rogers**: ¡Querida amiga fuiste el primer review de este trastornado trabajo! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Debo decir que también tenía asumido que Tony sería "el de abajo", además que frente a semejante macho como Thor no se podría esperar otra cosa XD! Y en cuanto al parecido que encontraste entre la trama y la película Hangover debo decir que me inspire bastante en ese film que me encanta, porque es el desastre perfecto, desde todo punto de vista. Por último, lo del stripper travesti es una tentadora idea, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme a Thor con maquillaje y vestido rojo de digna señora, lo cual es algo extraño y si le encuentro lugar en este fic no dudaré en incluirlo XD! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Para Lokkity**: como pudiste darte cuenta este fic es bastante bizarro, y no te sorprendas si algunas vez escribo que Thor se emborracha con agua, Steve con jugo de zanahoria, o Loki con helado. Sea Dios, semi-dios, humano, un Steve Rogers o el bicho que sea, si lo necesito no dudaré en emborracharlo, tengo una imaginación peligrosa y no dudaré en usarla XD! Me alegro que hayas disfrutado con las estupideces de Tony, que siempre dan para todo, y prepárate que vendrán más XD!

**Para ****Sandyx**: tienes toda la razón al decir que Tony ni ante la tempestad se arrodilla, él siempre a todo le encontrará el chiste, está encantado con esto de ser la "Futura Reina de Asgard", pero no le gustó mucho eso de ser "el de abajo", pero nosotras sabemos que si eso llegara a pasar el sin duda sería el de abajo XD!, y bueno las reacciones de Loki y Steve las dejé en este capítulo, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado.

**Para saffuran**: he aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia! Espero que te haya gustado.

**Para Takarachan**: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic, y ¡en este capítulo está el video de la boda!, te aproximaste bastante a lo que tenía pensado en un principio, así que no estás tan loca, o tal vez compartimos el mismo tipo de locura, lo cual no es malo XD!

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me motivan mucho para seguir avanzando esta historia.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

10


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Ehhh, lo primero es lo primero, ¿cierto? Dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y a los que se han molestado en dejar algún comentario, al final responderé personalmente. Espero que disfruten de este cap. **

Capitulo 3: Aires de venganza

Thor había tomado la mejor decisión y fue a dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad, lugar al que siempre llegaba cuando quería aclarar sus ideas. Realmente estaba muy abrumado por la reacción de su hermano, obviamente él ya sabía que no iba a estar para nada contento, así que esperaba como mínimo un escándalo de esos que él siempre hacía de pequeño en Asgard, en donde Odin y Loki se gritaban y solo su madre lograba tranquilizarlos, llevándose a Loki, donde lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba, acompañado de los afectos que sólo una madre hace a sus hijos y que solo de ellas son bien recibidos. Como extrañaba Asgard y sobre todo a su madre en estos momentos, quizá ella podría llegar a Loki.

"_Oh, vamos Thor, no seas tan sin vergüenza, tu hermano no tiene la culpa, tú fuiste el imbécil". _Sonrió amargamente al llegar esa idea a su cabeza, ¿Por qué quería calmar a Loki si él tenía todo el derecho a gritar cuanto quisiera? Todo esto era como haberse burlado en su cara. El dios suspiro, viéndose algo infantil en aquel cuerpo tan inmenso.

_"Aquel aparato para hablar" _empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que Tony le había regalado cuando llegó a vivir a la torre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Thor! ¡Hey! No quiero molestarte en lo que sea que estés haciendo, que de seguro no es nada tan importante como el hecho de que tu hermanito está desaparecido – Clint fue el que soltó todo de una vez, demasiado rápido para que Thor entendiera.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con él? - Preguntó el Asgardiano.

-¡Loki! ¡Desapareció! – Explicó el arquero con dos simples palabras que lograron que Thor empezara a correr hacia la torre.

Cuando dobló en la esquina donde se encontraba la torre, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba rodeada por un sinfín de hombres vestidos de trajes especiales, portando armas e impidiendo el paso de la gente que se agolpaba para observar con algunos coches bastante descomunales y esos _"policías" _se encargaban de que nadie cruzara la barrera de los coches_._ Se acercó y en cuanto estuvo casi a dos metros de la barrera, uno de los policías lo detuvo con un grito que provocó que todas las armas lo apuntaran.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No se acerque! – El policía, que con suerte le llegaba al dios al codo, lo detuvo armándose de valor ante tan gigantesco sujeto.

Thor empezaba a molestarse, él debía llegar a ayudar a sus compañeros con su hermano y responsabilidad y este grupo de humanos se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-¡Déjeme pasar! – Ordenó el dios.

-Señor, le he dicho que…

-¡Esperen! – Vio aparecer a Fury entre la multitud de hombres armados seguido de Tony.

- ¡Thor! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – Dijo Tony cuando llegó junto a él casi en tono de regaño, haciendo que Fury y el policía lo quedaran mirando.

-Este hombre no me ha dejado pasar.

Tony miró falsamente escandalizado al policía quien retrocedió asustado.

-¿Es que acaso usted no sabe quién es él? ¿Todo musculoso y más grande que cualquier estadounidense? Me ofende, querido y amable policía que no deje pasar a este buen hombre-dios.

-Stark, cállate – Fury se acercó al policía - Señor, él es Thor, sé que está vestido como civil, pero él es el único que puede ayudarnos con este pequeño problema.

-Oh, no sabía que usted… - empezó a decir el policía pero Tony lo interrumpió.

-Sí, si, como sea. Thor, querido, me mandaron a buscarte, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ambos se metieron entre la multitud, dejando a Fury hablando con el policía, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el operativo que estaba en curso.

-Creo que Fury llamó a toda Seguridad Nacional, tu hermanito no es el más querido por el Gobierno, déjame decirte – Explicó Tony mientras subían en el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, estaba todo el equipo reunido en la mesa, además de algunos agentes de SHIELD, observando con detención unos planos. Steve fue quien se acercó a ambos para tratar de explicarle a Thor lo que había ocurrido.

-Estábamos en la sala, todos. Jarvis nos informó de repente que no Loki no se encontraba en la torre, hemos revisado cada rincón y nada. Se ha ido y no sabemos cómo.

-Se supone que la torre esta modificada de tal forma que no puede utilizar su magia para salir de ella, y en el caso más fatalista, en el instante en que el ponga un pie fuera, Jarvis nos informaría, pero eso tampoco ha ocurrido, ha dicho que no se encuentra en la torre, no que ha salido de la torre – Dijo rápidamente Tony.

Thor se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación, pero justo en ese momento recordó que su hermano acostumbraba a desaparecer, enfureciendo a Odín y haciendo él, acompañado de un buen grupo de guerreros fueran en su búsqueda, para que cuando volvieran, se encontraran a una Frigga sentada en su cama acariciando a un pequeño gatito negro. Al recordar esto, el dios esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Tranquilos, amigos míos, creo saber dónde está mi hermano - Dijo Thor dirigiéndose al cuarto donde dormía Loki, seguido por el equipo y los agentes de SHIELD.

Al entrar, caminó hasta su cama y se agachó para mirar debajo de ella, encontrándose con un par de grandes ojos verdes que lo fulminaban.

-¡Loki! Ven aquí, hermano - Dijo Thor con una sonrisa, extendiendo un brazo hacia Loki, quien ni se inmutó y lo ignoró completamente.

Nadie entendía como Loki podía estar debajo de la cama, por lo que Steve se agachó para ver lo que sucedía y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeñísimo y adorable gato negro acercándose a él.

-¡Hey! ¡Así que aquí estabas! – Steve lo tomó en brazos y le sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! – Gritó Tony escandalizado – ¿Un gato?

-Loki acostumbra hacer esto cuando está molesto.

Thor intentó acercarse y tomarlo, ganándose unos buenos rasguños en sus grandes manos. Los presentes suspiraron aliviados y uno de los agentes de SHIELD informó por radio que ya habían encontrado a Loki, por lo que todo fue una falsa alarma, luego de eso, todos los agentes se retiraron dejando los vengadores en el pequeño cuarto.

-Bueno, parece que Loki hasta de gato te odia, Thor – Clint le dio una palmadita en la espalda al rubio quien lucía abatido.

-Es tan… pequeño – Dijo Natasha con un tono serio y casi profesional, lo que hizo sonreír a Clint, sabiendo que la pelirroja se estaba resistiendo las ganas de arrebatarle el gato a Steve, ella simplemente los amaba – Creo que me agrada este Loki.

-Podría quedarse así, ¿no? – Esta vez fue Bruce quien intervino - ¿Qué tan grave podría hacer un pequeñísimo gatito?

Ese debe haber sido el comentario menos acertado que hizo Bruce en toda su vida. No saben si fue el comentario de Bruce lo que gatilló todo o Loki lo tenía planeado de antes, pero el famoso "pequeñísimo gatito" se había convertido en todo un monstruo al pasar los días.

-¡Es una maldita diva! – Grito Tony desde la cocina, tomando su cuarto vaso de whisky que amablemente le había servido Bruce – ¡Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar!

Ambos habían decidido quedarse en la cocina por el riesgo de que Tony entrara en un colapso nervioso al ver como el _"maldito gato de mierda" _destrozaba su torre y quizá no fue el hecho de que destruyera su torre, sino que entró a su cuarto y se esmeró en rasgar hasta dejar en añicos el gran lienzo que adornaba una de las paredes de su cuarto del genio. Y Bruce estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso verde al escuchar los gritos histéricos de Tony entre los maullidos infernales del gato.

Thor entró a la cocina, avergonzado y ensangrentado. Los pocos momentos en que Loki no estaba destruyendo algo, se la pasaba rasguñando a Thor.

-Oh, Tony, lamento tanto lo que ha ocurrido, no sabes cuánto me avergüenzo del comportamiento de Loki. Yo mismo me encargaré de reponer cada una de las cosas que ha destruido.

-¡Mi pintura! ¡Mi hermoso rostro en gigante! Destruido por un gato infernal…

-Oh, vamos, el cuadro era espantoso – Ahora fue Steve el que entró a la cocina, estaba cansado del escándalo que estaba dando Tony por el famoso lienzo.

-¡No era espantoso!

-¡Cualquier niño podría haber pintado algo mejor! Bueno, si consideramos al modelo, no creo que se pueda hacer mucho.

Tony iba a responder cuando Natasha apareció con el gato moviéndose furioso en su mano mientras lo agarraba de la piel detrás del cuello y lo ponía entremedio.

-Si van a empezar a discutir por estupideces, juro que lo suelto.

Tony suspiró, ya más calmado y sonrió maliciosamente, mirando fijamente al gato.

-Bien destruye todo, no me importa, compraré todo un millón de veces si es necesario, hasta ignorare mi hermosa pintura destrozada que el Capitán Lentejuelas tanto odia y que aun no entiendo como lo ha visto si jamás ha entrado en mi cuarto, por lo menos que yo me haya enterado, – Lo último lo dijo mirando desafiante a Steve, quien abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra – haz todo el escándalo que quieras, gato mugriento, pero aun así no hay nada que tú puedas hacer sobre el cierto asunto, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿El hecho de que yo, un _simple mortal _como me llamaste, sea la radiante futura Reina de Asgard? ¡Muere de envidia, Loki!

Luego de gritarle a Loki, Tony se marchó sonriente y con paso firme.

Así fue como todos odiaron a Tony por aquel pequeño discurso, ya que si antes Loki estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso y no solo atacaba a Thor, sino a todos los que vivían en la torre, obviamente sin dejar de destruir todo a su paso. Tony solo se dedicaba a ver como miles y miles de dólares en muebles, electrodomésticos y ropa se iban a la basura. Él solo sonreía, satisfecho. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a reponer las cosas que destruía como hizo las primeras veces, sino que su torre era un completo desastre y a él no le importaba.

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde el incidente del lienzo y Loki aún se negaba a volver a su forma original. Uno diría que con el tiempo se calmarían las cosas, pero solo empeoraban. Los ánimos estaban tensos y todos arrancaban durante el día de la torre para no tener que toparse con el animalito molesto. Durante todo ese tiempo, Loki estuvo evitando a Thor, escondiéndose en los lugares más inverosímiles y si no se escondía, lo arañaba hasta que el rubio se alejara unos cuantos metros de él. Pero para su mala suerte, Thor empezó a adquirir más habilidad y cada vez fue más fácil atrapar a Loki, acariciándolo y hablándole, algo que claramente al gato no le gustaba pero ante la fuerza descomunal del Thor no había muchos que hacer, solo rasguñarlo hasta que sus manos estuvieran lo suficientemente hinchadas, soltándolo al fin, algo que podía tardar horas.

Ese fue el castigo a la conducta del Dios de las Mentiras, tardes completas viendo estúpidos programas de televisión, atrapado entre los abrazos y caricias de Thor, quien creía que Loki se veía sumamente tierno en su forma gatuna y lo hacía recordar la infancia que vivieron juntos.

En una oportunidad Loki volvió a su forma original mientras se encontraba en los brazos de Thor con el propósito que éste le soltara de una vez y lo dejara en paz, pero el resultado obtenido no pudo ser más lejano del que Loki había querido, dado que el Dios del Trueno al verlo de nuevo en su forma original lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, que duró varios minutos, mientras se deshacía en disculpas. La escena era bastante divertida de apreciar, Loki se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Thor, mientras este lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que le había arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones y amenazaba con romperle algunas costillas. Cuando recuperó el aliento, no dudó en volverse a transformar en gato y escabullirse del regazo de Thor, tarea en la que fracasó miserablemente ya que en pocos minutos volvió a ser atrapado por el rubio.

Vivir como gato ya no era tan divertido. Thor atrapándolo. El humano idiota sin inmutarse con sus destrozos. Por lo que un día de la nada volvió a su forma original y solicitó a Jarvis que lo comunicara con Fury de manera urgente.

-Mis saludos director - Dijo Loki con una leve inclinación de su cabeza en señal educación, mirando hacia la pantalla que la IA había puesto ante sus ojos.

-Así que por fin decidiste dejar tu no muy amistosa forma, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Dijo Fury sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Exijo que asigne un nuevo guardián para el cumplimiento de mi condena - Soltó Loki sin rodeos.

-¿Que tú qué? - Exclamó Fury.

-Lo que escuchó, director, no sé si habrá notado, pero Thor es un imbécil y su sola presencia me irrita - Dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no es posible, es el que más te conoce y quien sabe a qué atenerse con tus actitudes - Contestó Fury.

-Sabe que con mi magia reducida, cualquiera de la tropa de… cualquiera de su equipo podría estar a cargo de mi cuidado – Argumentó Loki.

-Es cierto. ¿Tú que me das a cambio?

Loki sonrió.

-Bien, me di cuenta cuánto molesta la forma que adopté. Para mí fue verdaderamente instructiva, no sabe cuántas cosas he descubierto de sus queridos Vengadores. En fin, eso no es importante, lo que logré averiguar fue como entrar a ciertos lugares de la torre, ya sabe, el laboratorio de Stark es bastante interesante, me preguntó qué podría pasar si yo entrara y le echara una mirada a esos trajes…

Fury tragó saliva. Obviamente Tony no le caía para nada bien. Nada. Ni un poco. Pero el hombre era _"un mal necesario" _al igual que sus trajes y su torre y quien sabe que haría Loki en ese laboratorio.

-Bien, convocaré al resto del equipo, pero no le aseguro nada - Contestó rápidamente el director del SHIELD.

Tal como prometió Fury, esa misma tarde el equipo completo estaba en la sala de reuniones esperando la llegada del Director, quien llegó junto a Loki, ambos serios. Todos le dedicaron profundas miradas de odio a dios.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión? Si se trata del asunto del matrimonio, puedo asegurarles que no estoy embarazado ni nada por el estilo - Intervino Tony, sacando risitas cómplices provenientes de los asesinos presentes.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de tu vida sexual con Thor, Tony - Contestó enojado Fury.

-Inexistente, debo aclarar – Dijo Thor ante la mirada de odio que le dedicó su hermano.

-No me niegues, cariño – Bromeó Tony.

-Los he reunido porque haremos un cambio del guardián de Loki – Dijo Fury al sentir al dios vibrar de rabia a su lado.

-¡Qué! - Exclamó Thor con incredulidad - Hermano ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

-Yo no soy tu hermano - Dijo Loki con calma - Y sí, solo has hecho todo lo existente para molestar a alguien.

-Vamos, cuñadito, supera el odio por tu hermano - Espetó Tony.

-Stark, no te metas - Le espetó Steve a Tony con su tono de "Capitán".

-¿Es el Capitán Lentejuelas el que me está hablando? – Tony claramente aun no olvidaba el episodio del lienzo y Steve estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando se vio interrumpido por Fury.

-¡Ya, basta ustedes dos! - Exclamó Fury, mientras los aludidos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Uhh, esas miradas, busquen un cuarto y paren de una vez - Intervino Clint, quien se ganó un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de Natasha y una mirada furiosa por parte de Steve.

-¡Hey! ¡Hombre casado! - Dijo Tony fingidamente ofendido – Estoy tratando de ser un marido fiel y créanme que se ha hecho difícil. Además, la sola idea de corromper al Capitán Libertad me hace sentir enfermo.

-¡Basta, Stark! Te estás pasando - El Capitán alzó la voz totalmente exasperado – Director, puede seguir con la reunión.

-Tenemos que seleccionar un nuevo guardián – Repitió Fury.

-Loki, por favor dime que hice para molestarte - Pidió Thor en tono de súplica.

-¡Naciste! - Le respondió Loki enojado.

-Pero hermano...

-Hey, yo estoy de parte de Loki – Dijo Clint antes de que el dios gritarle en la cara a Thor que no era su hermano, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de todos - ¿Qué? Thor, amigo, ¿acaso te has visto? El pobre hombre no puede estar ni medio metro cerca y tú te lanzas a abrazarlo y a apretarlo, hasta yo pediría una orden de alejamiento en contra tuya.

Todos rieron ante la intervención de Clint, menos Thor que lucía triste.

-Lo lamento mucho, Thor, pero luego de analizarlo, he decidido que por el momento, quedas al margen del cuidado de tu herm… de Loki – La mirada asesina del aludido se posó en Fury – Por razones de trabajo, es imposible que Natasha o Clint se encarguen, ellos siempre están viajando y aunque siento que la más apta sería la Agente Romanoff, es imposible. Dejar a Loki con Hulk sería una bomba de tiempo, por lo que, Bruce, pasas. Ni hablar de Tony.

-Al cabo que ni quería ser la niñera de mi loco cuñadito - Dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

-Capitán Rogers, será su misión, después de la agente Romanoff, creo que eres el más apto - Dijo Fury en tono cansado.

-Sí, señor – Steve siempre obedecería, pero claramente estaba molesto por verse involucrado.

-Capitán, aquí tiene la llave del cuarto de Loki, espero que sea menos condescendiente que Thor, que siempre deja hacer lo que Loki quiere – Dijo mientras le entregaba la llave a un apesadumbrado Steve, antes de retirarse.

-Capitán, no se desanime, prometo que no le daré demasiados problemas - Dijo Loki dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Steve agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota, odiando a Tony y a Thor, dado que todo esto era por su culpa, por las borracheras del millonario habían llegado muy lejos, tanto así que lo habían arrastrado a él quien ahora era el responsable de Loki, sin ni siquiera haber tenido parte en todo este asunto. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a Tony cuando se marchó, seguido del dios. Claro, él estaría radiante de ver cómo había quedado a cargo de Loki por su culpa.

Thor vio marcharse a su hermano junto a Steve y sintiendo que jamás volvería a arreglar las cosas con su hermano, menos aun si ya no estaba a cargo de su cuidado y vigilancia.

-Hey, grandulón, arriba el ánimo, ¡vamos por unas copas! – Tony había llegado hasta donde el rubio lo agarró del brazo.

-Disculpa, amigo Stark, pero prometí jamás volver a salir contigo, no solo a mí mismo, sino al director Fury, a Heimdall y a Steve – Sonrió tristemente.

-Oh, cierto. No me ofenderé solo porque es lo más sabio que he oído en años, pero nadie dice que no podamos beber algo acá, ¿cierto? Un par de cervezas, invitamos a los asesinos que ahora nos miran como si fuéramos un chiste y a Bruce, ¿Qué tal? Así habrá mucha gente para evitar que hagamos algo estúpido y así dejas de sufrir por tu hermano que se fue con el Golden Retriever de SHIELD – Dijo eso ultimo casi gritando con la esperanza de que Steve lo escuchara.

* * *

**¡Ahora si!** **Creo que se me paso solo un poco la mano, pero en fin.**

**Aleth Rogers: Jajajaj, siii, Tony puede llegar a ser el idiota mas grande, siendo a la vez un genio, cosas que solo ocurren en el mundo de Tony Stark. ¿Te imaginas una fiesta con todos ellos? Dios, eso seria digno de verlo, y yo personalmente estaría encantada de asistir, claro, con una botella de tequila bajo el brazo. **

**Con respecto a Loki, bueno, el es sensual de todas las formas, ¿o no? *trata de que su pequeña/gigantesca obsesión por Loki no salga a la luz*, y lo mejor es que cada berrinche de Loki viene gratis con alguna travesura/desastre de regalo, que puede acarrear una invasión extraterrestre. Y lo del S&M dominante... mmm interesante... Gracias por comentar y si todo sale bien, estaría publicando una vez a la semana.**

**Suffuran:**** Una propuesta bastante interesante, solo puedo adelantarte que... no, no puedo adelantar nada xD *poker face* Y Loki nunca será malo, el siempre es y será un incomprendido :) Gracias por comentar.**

**Sandyx:**** Deberían haber hecho un contrato post matrimonio! Tony, tan ebrio que no pensó en la posibilidad de mantener su titulo de reina... bueno, quizá en las leyes de Asgard el mantenga ese titulo... quien sabe. Clint es un loquillo que siempre tiene sus narices metidas en todas partes. Oh, te aseguro que Loki si pudiera despellejar a la reina y sumergirla en una tina con limón créeme que lo haría. Steve Moralidad Rogers siempre reluciendo su edad, cierto? Pero bueno, asi lo criaron, pequeño, como si yo fuera a hacerle la vida tan fácil *risa malvada*. Espero que tus preguntas se vayan contestando a lo largo del fic, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Lacie: Me alegro que te hayas reído con el fic y es que cada personaje tiene una personalidad de aquellas, difícil de pasar por alto. Muchas gracias por el comentario :).**

**Takarachan: El beso entre ellos tenia que ser todo melodramático y obviamente Tony debía disfrutarlo viéndolo de principio a fin, ¿o no? No es que a Tony le guste ser el centro de atención, para nada. Y si, con el dolor de mi alma, habiendo sido muy gracioso de la otra forma, Tony tiene las de perder si tenemos que decidir quien cumple que rol en la super relación con Thor. Los solitarios y despechados créeme no se quedaran sin su cuota de "seudo venganza". Gracias por el comentario y por leer esta descabellada historia, y no te preocupes, el azúcar siempre es bueno! *niña adicta al azúcar presente*.**

**Something can change tonight: Me alegro que te haya encantado! Y bueno, ¿A quien no le encanta Tony? Yo personalmente solo lo amo con pasión y locura. Gracias por el comentario! **

**dheisen: Ohhh, gracias, Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas reído con el. Tony claramente tiene toda la personalidad para ser una gran "Reina de Asgard", vamos a ver hasta donde sigue su jueguito. Bueno, Thor se acaba de casar con un humano, se merece un poco el enojo de Loki, ¿o no? Pequeño... :C. Gracias por comentar.  
**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno, acá un nuevo capitulo. Lamento no haberlo publicado antes, pero ehh... "razones de fuerza mayor" me lo impedían (larga historia). En fin... gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos. Espero que les guste. Y bueno, ya saben, al final las respuestas.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Declaración de Guerra

Pasaron un par de días desde que Loki había quedado a cargo de Steve. El Capitán estaba haciendo gala de su paciencia con el dios, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera desquitarse con el resto del equipo, andando de mal humor y, lo que más lamentaban todos, que Steve ya no era el primero en levantarse con una amplia sonrisa y dedicar parte de su mañana en preparar un muy variado y delicioso desayuno, claro está, después de haber salido a trotar. No, ahora Steve, si es que lograba pegar un ojo en la noche, se despertaba pasado las once de la mañana, con un humor insoportable. Una de las pocas veces que Stark había aparecido en las mañanas tuvo la desafortunada ocurrencia de preguntar por _"aquellas galletitas cubiertas de chocolate que acompaña con su café matutino", _ganándose la mirada de odio de los presentes y agradeció tener buenos reflejos al ver como un tenedor volaba rosando su oreja. Steve de inmediato se levantó sin siquiera inmutarse y fue por otro tenedor para seguir comiendo su plato de frutas.

Una mañana, una de las bromas de Loki se salió de control. El grito se escucho en toda la torre, despertando a todos. Tony se levantó gruñendo, había tenido una larga noche en su taller y despertar precisamente por el sobresalto no lo dejó muy contento.

-¿Jarvis? – Preguntó - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Desde el cuarto del Capitán Rogers, señor. Le recomiendo que impida el ingreso al cuarto del señor Banner.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

Loki estaba sentado en el comedor, comiendo un gran pocillo de leche con cereal, demasiado humanizado, tanto que descolocaba. Miraba como corrían los habitantes de la torre hacia el cuarto de Steve. Sonreía.

Cuando Tony entró finalmente al cuarto luego de evitar que Bruce se acercara al de Steve, lo primero que vio fue a al rubio cubierto solo con una toalla mientras era acorralado por, a lo menos diez serpientes bastante grandes que empezaban a enrollarse en sus piernas.

-¡¿Cómo llegaron estas cosas a mi torre?! – Exclamó Tony sorprendido.

Thor fue el siguiente en entrar, retrocediendo al ver a las criaturas. Invadiendo el lugar. Una risita se escuchó detrás de ellos, era Loki por supuesto, quien miraba divertido la escena mientras llevaba con él pocillo.

-¿Quién iba a decir que estas cosas dulces de colores podían ser tan deliciosas? – Comentó casi aburrido mirando el cereal.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú lo has hecho! Has que desaparezca ahora – Ordenó Steve, quien empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

Thor, al ver que su hermano ni se inmutó, se acercó a Steve y trató de liberar a su amigo, haciendo que estas apretaran aun más fuerte las piernas del rubio. Thor suspiró y observo a su hermano.

-Loki, por favor, detente, deja tranquilo a Steve.

-¿Y por que asumen que fui yo? – Preguntó descaradamente, ganándose una mirada enojada de todos – Oh, bien, estaba aburrido

-¡Son las 6 a.m.! ¡Deberías estar durmiendo, no aburrido! - Le reprochó Tony.

-No todos somos tan perezosos como tú, ¿no ves como el Capitán está ya en pie? Eres un holgazán y un imbécil, Stark - Dijo Loki despectivamente.

-Cuñadito, vamos, sin rencor – Tony se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del dios, quien lo miro casi asqueado y retiró la mano de golpe – Bien, si hay rencor. Vamos, quítale esas cosa de encima a Steve o en cinco segundos le informo a Fury de tu situación, para que te encadene a Thor - Dijo Tony amenazante.

-¡Loki, por favor! - Pidió Steve, mientras sus piernas empezaban a ponerse moradas.

Loki ante el pedido del rubio hizo un movimiento sutil con sus manos susurrando un par de palabras en un idioma incomprensible para desaparecer las criaturas. Acto seguido, Steve se dejó caer sobre su cama, viendo como sus piernas recuperaban su color.

-¡Hey, Cap! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Tony algo preocupado. Steve no lucia ya nervioso, sino profundamente molesto y cansado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Los tres! - Gritó el Capitán una vez que recuperó el aliento - ¡Esto es tu culpa, Stark! ¡No vengas a hacerte el preocupado! – Se dirigió a Thor, hablando con resentimiento – Si tú supieras lidiar con tu hermano no tendría que ser yo quien lo cuide.

-¡Amigo Steve! Yo… - El dios estaba claramente sorprendido.

-No culpes a Thor, él hace lo que puede. Ni tú puedes controlar a Loki, imagina a Thor, que es su hermano – Trató de ayudar Tony a su amigo, bastante serio, logrando solo que Steve se enojara aun mas por como lo defendía.

-Estúpidos mortales, ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirles que ese mono no es mi hermano! – Gritó Loki haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Es tu hermano! – Le gritó Tony a Loki, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros.

-¡No es mi hermano! – Gritó Loki de vuelta.

-Loki, si soy tu hermano… - Thor sonaba dolido.

Loki soltó un bufido de rabia y se marchó indignado.

-¿La feliz pareja podría irse para que pueda vestirme? – Soltó Steve.

Thor encontró a su hermano mirando por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el exterior. No lucia molesto, sino triste.

-¿Loki? – Posó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del dios.

-¿No me dejaras en paz jamás, cierto? – Preguntó Loki sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Empezábamos a llevarnos tan bien nuevamente… ¿No entiendes cuanto te extraño?

-Tú eres el que no entiende, Thor. No entiendes nada. Las cosas que has hecho… son imperdonables.

-¿Es eso aún? Hermano, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que esto se solucionara y todo volverá a la normalidad. Y quiero que estés a mi lado una vez que termine este asunto con Tony, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas?

-…Y con Stark, ese humano despreciable, egocéntrico… - Su mirada, reflejada en el vidrio, se torno dura.

-Pareciera que estas celoso - Dijo Thor, sonando bastante serio.

-¿Yo, celoso? ¿Celoso de qué? – Dijo volteándose rápidamente mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos - No vayas a decir que crees que ese imbécil me interesa, o juro que…

-¡Sí, son celos! ¿Sientes algo por Stark? – Pregunto aun más serio y frio – ¡Así que toda tu preocupación por el trono era para ocultar tu interés por Stark!

-¡Eres aun más estúpido de lo que pensaba! - Exclamó Loki soltando una risa despectiva - ¡Como puedes ofenderme de esa manera insinuando que yo podría estar interesado en Stark!

-¡Eso es lo que estas demostrándome! - Afirmo Thor muy seguro de sus palabras - Por favor, hermano no lo niegues mas, prometo que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo - Dijo Thor en un intento de calmar a Loki.

-¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! - Gritaba mientras golpeaba el pecho de Thor con un dedo acusador. Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes en que Thor trataba de ver algo de sinceridad en los ojos de Loki y este ultimo esperaba que el rubio razonara, rindiéndose finalmente y saliendo del cuarto.

Las cosas empezaron a volverse extrañas cuando una mañana el aroma a café inundó toda la torre, seguido una sensación dulce casi abrumadora. Clint fue el primero en levantarse y quedarse con la boca abierta al ver lo que antes era el destrozado comedor. Cada mueble había sido cambiado y aquel frio lugar digno de un soltero se había vuelto un acogedor punto de encuentro. Incluso algo cursi, con tanto mantel y florero, _"extremista como Stark no había otro"_, pensó el arquero mientras se dirigía a la cocina para encontrar al mismísimo Tony, cubriendo su pijama con un delantal lleno de volados con un gran bordado que decía "Best Wife Ever", terminando de arreglar un gran plato lleno de waffles.

El genio tarareaba.

-¿Qué tal, Clint? – Preguntó sonriendo mientras le entregaba un vaso de jugo.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Me perdí de algo mientras estaba en misión? – Pregunto Clint no solo asombrado, sino ligeramente asustado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo solo… ¡Hey! – Se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Thor junto a Bruce, quieren miraron sorprendidos, aun mas que Clint.

-Amigo Stark, veo que te has esmerado en preparar el desayuno – Thor se sentó sonriente, más de lo habitual, tanto que Tony se preguntó si le terminarían doliendo las mejillas.

-En vista de que nuestro querido Capitán, oh, mira, quien justo hace acto de presencia ahora… - empezó a decir al instante en que Steve y Loki entraban a la cocina, ambos algo espantados – …como les decía, en vista de que Steve ha decidido dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de mi querido cuñado, he decidido asumir este rol. ¿Les gusta? Hasta conseguí este delantal por eBay – sonrió enseñándoles la prenda dando un par de vueltas.

Thor aplaudió ante la iniciativa y se levantó para alcanzar el café que se encontraba en la otra esquina, pero Tony lo detuvo y el mismo le sirvió en un gran tazón.

-Querido, no seas tonto, yo te serviré, ¿Quieres huevo y tocino?

-Oh, claro, por favor.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en los generosos trozos de tocino que Tony ponía en un plato, acompañado de unos cuantos huevos fritos. Colocó un par de tostadas y se lo entregó a Thor, quien simplemente estaba encantado.

-¿Ahora eres dueña de casa, Stark? – Preguntó despectivamente Loki, perdiendo el apetito de repente.

-Obviamente, uno siempre debe tratar de la mejor manera a su hombre. O por cierto, conseguí más de ese cereal que tanto te gusta, Loki.

Loki fue el único que logró ver ese brillo en los ojos de Tony, ese brillo que estaba lejos de ser inocencia ante el acto de ser un buen anfitrión. Él lo sabía, esto era uno de los golpes en la guerra que se había desatado entre ellos, esa que inició en el momento en que Tony decidió dejar de verse afectado por las acciones de Loki y empezó a contraatacar. Esto era guerra y Tony había descubierto como herir al dios, hacer que lentamente se desangrara pero no permitirle morir.

-Gracias, Stark, tal gesto de amabilidad me conmueve – El sarcasmo brotaba de cada palabra que salía de su boca – Creo que ya no tengo hambre.

Se estaba levantando cuando Tony niega con la cabeza.

-No, no puedes irte aun, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-¿Lo dice quien jamás come en todo el día si es que no lo obligan? – Dijo distraídamente Steve dándole un mordisco a una manzana, sin despegar la vista de Tony.

-¿Y ves en que me he trasformado? Zombi a medio tiempo, no, no queremos que Loki sea así.

Loki se marchó haciendo sonar la silla más de la cuenta. Thor se levantó en ese instante para seguirlo, pero Tony lo sujeto por el brazo.

-Querido, hay un gran trozo de torta de chocolate esperando por ti, ¿Por qué no dejas que Loki se calme?

-No podría seguir comiendo…

Los ojos se Thor se abrieron ampliamente al ver como Tony le llevaba un plato de torta y se lo dejaba en frente. Todos miraban la escena riéndose, menos Steve quien seguía sin despegar la mirada de Tony, molesto. Este último se percató de la mirada del rubio y sonrió.

-No, Rogers, esto es para mi querido Rey de Asgard…

Steve fue el siguiente en marcharse excusándose de no tener hambre.

Así fueron todos los días, Tony preparaba el desayuno para todos, sirviéndole los más grandes y deliciosos platillos a Thor por sobre el resto y cada vez se hacía más notorio. Loki ya no se molestaba en aparecer en la cocina cuando estaba Tony a cargo, solo esperaba a que todos se marcharan para entrar y comer a escondidas el cereal que tanto amaba, ignorando el plato y la cuchara que Stark le dejaba listo y buscando el mismo los utensilios.

Una tarde llegó Tony de una agotadora reunión que el llevaba meses postergando. Ya recordaba porque siempre la postergaba, el sujeto con el que tenía que tratar era un imbécil, uno bien grande que había arruinado el humor del genio.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la torre a Steve y Loki sentados conversando, viendo el block de dibujos del primero, ese block que él siempre había amenazado con robar para poder ver las obras del "Cap" y que este siempre ocultaba, negándole cualquier acercamiento.

Estaba de mal humor y la vista de ambos hombres le molesto, sobre todo por el hecho de que al acercarse, Steve cerró el block de golpe y lo oculto de sus ojos curiosos.

Más tarde, Thor se acercó a Tony preguntándole si había visto a su hermano, ya que no estaba en su cuarto.

-Jarvis, ¿Dónde está Loki? – Preguntó el genio.

-En el cuarto del Capitán Rogers, señor.

Tony fue a buscar al dios al cuarto de Steve, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que entró sin siquiera tocar, pudiendo ver por qué ni Loki ni Steve respondían a los llamados de Thor. Durmiendo como si hubieran tenido el día más cansador, estaban ambos en la cama del rubio. Loki aferraba con una mano el famoso block y con la otra abrazaba a Steve.

-Ejem – Tosió exageradamente Tony, haciendo que ambos despertaran de golpe.

Loki estaba algo desorientado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban, se incorporó rápidamente. Steve, se sonrojo furiosamente, evitando la mirada tanto de Loki como de Tony.

-Disculpen la interrupción, casi no los despierto, se veían tan lindos durmiendo que hasta lamento no haberles tomado una foto – Tony podía llegar a ser tan bueno o mejor que Loki con el sarcasmo – pero Thor está buscando a Loki.

-Gracias por el mensaje – Dijo Loki molesto, levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

Tony le dedico una última mirada a Steve, quien logró mirarlo a los ojos por unos breves segundos antes de desviar la vista, aun sonrojado. El genio se marchó.

-¿Han visto a Tony? – Preguntó Bruce a todos dos días después en el desayuno – Hemos quedado de trabajar juntos ayer, pero no lo vi en todo el día y Jarvis se niega a decirme donde está.

-Se fue a Malibu – Respondió Thor comiendo su tercera porción de pie de manzana.

Steve casi se atraganta con su manzana matutina.

-¿Qué hace en Malibu? ¿Y por qué no nos informó? – Pregunto el rubio luego de tomar un poco de jugo.

Thor solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Es bastante común que se marche sin avisar, no sé porque te sorprendes tanto, Steve – Comentó Natasha apoyada en el mueble de la cocina.

Solo cuando había caído la tarde, Tony apareció en la torre, encontrándose con todo el equipo sentado en la sala frente al gran televisor que ocupaba casi toda una pared.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Tony casi gritando, sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Cómo está mi gente favorita?

Todos lo quedaron mirando, _"Tony, ¿estas ebrio?" _estaba preguntando Steve cuando el genio caminó directo hacia Thor, dedicándole una última mirada desafiante al súper soldado y sin vergüenza alguna, se sentó en sus piernas del dios, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó frente a la mirada atónita de todos. Casi al instante llegó Happy, agitado por venir corriendo detrás de Tony, pasando su mano por el rostro al ver lo que hacía su jefe, no sorprendido, sino más bien disgustado por no haber llegado a tiempo para detenerlo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Loki, cuya expresión pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa a la ira pura, quien se levantó de golpe, acercándose lo suficiente como para agarrar bruscamente uno de los brazos del millonario y lo lanzó violentamente contra la pared, mientras este último soltaba una carcajada, para luego arrastrar a Thor hacia su habitación, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

-Hermano… - Comenzó a decir Thor.

-Yo no soy tu hermano - Dicho esto, Loki acorraló a Thor contra la pared, mirándolo con furia y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó con rabia, tratando de dejarle en claro al bruto de su "hermano" toda la frustración y tristeza que sentía, todo en un intento de borrar aquel beso malintencionado que el millonario le había dado al heredero al trono con el claro objetivo de molestar al Dios de las Mentiras.

Loki volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que las grandes manos de Thor lo estaban envolviendo por la cintura con posesividad, respondiendo al beso luego de haber superado la impresión, acercándolo a su cuerpo, por lo que el Dios del Engaño cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cortando el beso y separándose bruscamente del rubio.

Thor, confundido, sintió como los sorprendentemente fuertes brazos de Loki lo empujaban fuera de su cuarto y le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Loki por su parte había caído en desesperación, había caído en el juego de Tony, quedando al descubierto. Esto era malo, muy malo.

-¡Loki! Por favor, abre la puerta - Dijo Thor mientras golpeaba con insistencia una vez entrando en conciencia de lo que había sucedido.

La puerta no volvió a abrirse.

* * *

**Reitero las gracias y acá las respuestas:**

**Leonis-Alterf: Hola Sandyx! Me alegro que te hayas reído tanto al punto de que te quedaran doliendo las mejillas. Uhhh, espero que varias de tus preguntas se hayan respondido con el cap, como veras, estamos en medio de una casi guerra de egos que ha servido para encubrir mas de una segunda intención. Y como en toda guerra, siempre hay pequeños e inocentes caídos como el pobre Steve que tiene que hacerse cargo en asuntos que a el no le corresponden... Pero como es una guerra, hay dos bandos y claramente uno no va a dejarse atacar sin mas, hay que responder, ¿no? Gracias por leer y siempre es agradable ver que surgen nuevas inquietudes en tu cabecilla, prometo responderlas todas :).**

**Aleth Rogers: Jajajajaj, es cierto, es cierto, quizá una botella de tequila es poco. Y si te sirve, yo tampoco soy de lo mas discreta (si, in your face,Chas... omite esto ultimo). Volviendo al fic, Loki de gato debe ser de lo mas hilarante y creeme que la idea de Thor acosándolo como lo hace se me hace muy tierna... (¿dije tierna? Oh, Dios...) Steve es un ser especial y bastante particular, y de una forma bastante retorcida, creo que eso es lo que mas me agrada de él. y bueno, Tony es Tony, y si el es idiota de una forma distinta al resto, es un idiota "especial". El que diga que"la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena" es un idiota que jamas ha conocido lo que es bueno (ya, ya, me fui al extremo)... ya, momento de moralidad, no hay que vengarse porque es malo... solo en los fics... solo en los fics (trata de sonar convincente). Lamento tu dolor de muela :C créeme ahora estoy tirada en el piso llorando, con una mano tecleando para responderte y con la otra en la mejilla, porque el dolor que tengo de muela es atros. Por ultimo, gracias por leer y comentar y espero no mueras desangrada :).**

**dheisen: Hola! Ciertamente Loki debe ser uno de los pocos hombres que sobreviva a un super abrazo de Thor. Bueno, el pobre de Steve en estos momentos tiene bastante problemas con los que lidiar y créeme, no solo con su nueva misión de "guardián de Loki" y nuestro "incomprendido" es solo eso, un incomprendido... tiene que aprender que a dejar de hacer berrinches y empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto. Gracias por leer y comentar :).**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Ya vamos en el capítulo 5, quien lo pensaría, en fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Porque nada es lo que parece

Loki se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo que si se liberaba, se rompería en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, dejando en evidencia el sin fin de emociones que lo atormentaban en ese instante, siendo la humillación y la rabia las más fuertes. Es que no podía entender como su trabajo de tanto tiempo había quedado en nada por culpa de las constantes provocaciones de Stark. Había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que tenía hacia el idiota grandulón de Thor, rodeado por el perjuicio de ser "supuestamente hermanos", hizo que sintiera como su orgullo había quedado reducido a solo una simple palabra al quedar en evidencia. Él se había prometido jamás demostrarlo o decirlo, no queriendo darle en el gusto a su estúpido y traicionero corazón, que se había fijado en la persona que no debía, esa persona que quería tanto pero que no debía querer. No creía ser capaz de hacerle frente nunca más. Solo quería desaparecer.

Thor seguía tocando la puerta insistentemente sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estaba realmente sorprendido ante lo que había hecho Loki y no solo eso, sino también estaba sorprendido de cómo había sido tan fácil para él responderle el beso, sujetándolo firme por la cintura y disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación de esos labios que no solo servían para hacer comentarios sagaces y astutos, como muy bien había descubierto. Necesitaba hablar con él, quería que le explicara por qué lo había besado y muy en el fondo, dentro de sus dudas y temores, tenía esa pequeña ilusión de volver a besar esos labios de quien alguna vez fue su hermano.

La sola idea en estas circunstancias logro estremecer a aquel ser tan inmenso.

-¡Loki abre esa puerta o la echaré abajo! – Exigió Thor sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

-Solo lárgate, Thor – Casi como un susurro se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, respondiéndole Loki luego de más de media hora de golpes del rubio en la puerta.

-¡Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió! - Suplicó Thor, sin poder expresarse con otras palabras.

-No hay nada de qué hablar… -Dijo Loki deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Thor se largara, utilizando su último recurso - ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu amado esposo y me dejas tranquilo?

Thor sintió de repente una profunda ira antes las palabras de Loki y destruyó la puerta para entrar a la habitación. En el momento en que puso un pie dentro de ésta pudo ver que su hermano había desaparecido y como en vez de este último, un gato negro salía velozmente del lugar.

Steve había abandonado la sala en cuanto Loki había desaparecido con Thor luego de "aquel suceso" que deseaba no haber presenciado y que estaba ansioso por sacar de su mente. Se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en cómo el idiota de Stark se había lanzado sobre Thor y… _"¡Hey! Ahí estas de nuevo pensando en eso, Steve, eres un idiota", _escuchó esa vocecilla en su interior mientras escribía en su notebook personal que SHIELD le había dado_. _Pasó su mano por el rostro, restregando sus ojos con más fuerza de lo necesario. _"Concéntrate", _se dijo a sí mismo, observando su portátil, viendo con horror como un par de letras del teclado se habían partido por la mitad.

Genial.

No iba solicitarle a Fury un nuevo notebook, sobre todo por las explicaciones que tenía que dar, por lo que solo utilizó el de Loki. _¿Quién en su sano juicio le dio a Loki un portátil?_ No pudo evitar pensar mientras lo encendía. El dios se lo había prestado y le había enseñado como ocuparlo. Sonrió al pensar en cómo un "Dios de Asgard" era más hábil que él usando un computador. Debía llenar unas formas de SHIELD… ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué le habían dicho que lo hiciera por internet? ¿Es que acaso no entendían quién era él? ¿Capitán América? ¿Un hombre que con suerte podía ocupar un móvil para hacer una simple llamada? Extrañaba esos gigantescos cerros de formularios que el llenaba a conciencia con un lápiz. ¿Es que acaso ya nadie escribía a mano? No fue de extrañarse que tan solo con un clic del mouse hubiera abierto un sinfín de carpetas _"¿Es siquiera posible que se abran tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?"_. Se empezaron a reproducir unas películas_ "¿En serio, Loki?"_, y entre estas, el video de la boda de Tony y Thor. Steve pegó un grito, mientras sonreía con disgusto, "_lo que me faltaba"_. El famoso video se reproducía, burlándose de él, haciendo que Steve empezara a desesperarse y a apretar teclas para detenerlo.

Solo se detuvo cuando apareció un mensaje, el cual observó con horror. "Su video ha sido enviado con éxito" y se paralizó, "_Por favoooor, esto es broma, ¿cierto?"._

-Jarvis, ¿A quién le envié el video?

-Lo subió a internet, señor. El video del señor Stark y del señor Odinson está en estos momentos en internet.

-Mierda.

Esa era una de las pocas veces que Steve se permitió decir una "mala palabra". Y es que la situación lo ameritaba. Y estaba asustado. Y angustiado. Y… _"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!"._

Un manchón negro atravesó la habitación a toda velocidad y saltó a su regazo. Steve resistió el impulso de lanzar aquella cosa, alegrándose de no haberlo hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que era Loki.

Steve se quedó un buen rato acariciando al gato, pensando en lo que había hecho y viendo como aquel orgulloso dios ahora se dejaba acariciar por él, empezando a ronronear.

-Debo suponer que si estas en esta forma es porque no quieres que te pegunte que ocurrió, ¿cierto? - Preguntó Steve al gato que se encontraba en sus brazos, dudando en obtener respuesta - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Loki en respuesta solo ronroneo aún más fuerte ante las constantes caricias de Steve.

En ese momento Thor tocó la puerta del cuarto de Steve, que estaba entreabierta y con la luz apagada, pensando que quizá el súper soldado estaba durmiendo, por lo que espero afuera para no molestar. El gato, que aún estaba en las piernas de Steve, al escuchar la voz de Thor, apretó con fuerza sus garras el pantalón del rubio, haciendo que este soltara un quejido.

-¡Amigo Steve! – Dijo en un susurro desde la puerta al no escuchar respuesta - ¿Has visto a Loki?

El Capitán había abierto la boca para contestar pero sintió nuevamente las garras de Loki, ya no tan suaves como antes, en señal de advertencia.

-No, Thor, no lo he visto – El Capitán agradeció en ese instante que la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, ya que así Thor no podría ver que estaba mintiendo, no tanto por el hecho de que cargaba en sus brazos a Loki, sino porque cada vez que mentía, se sonrojaba, delatándose de inmediato.

-Oh, gracias, te dejo dormir, buen amigo.

Thor se marchó de la puerta y Steve sintió como su pierna dejo de ser agredida por las garras del gato. Los dedos del rubio volvieron a pasar sobre su el suave pelaje del felino, recibiendo sonoros ronroneos.

-Me debes una explicación, ¿eh? – Dijo Steve – Dios, me siento tan ridículo hablando con un gato… ¡auch! – Gritó cuando las garras de Loki se clavaron su pierna ante el comentario – En vez de estar agrediéndome, podrías ayudarme, los computadores son armas de doble filo, ¿sabes?

Loki saltó de las piernas de Steve y volvió a su forma humana, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó al lado del Capitán, aun sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Abrió el laptop para ver que había hecho Steve.

-¿Me podría decir que es lo que tenías que hacer en la computadora?

-Tenía que llenar unos formularios y enviárselos a Fury - Dijo algo incómodo.

-Claro que sí, Capitán, y lo hizo subiendo un video a la red, claro que no cualquier video, sino _cierto video_ - Dijo Loki con un leve tono de burla.

-Lo siento mucho, tengo muchos problemas para usar esa cosa - Dijo Steve avergonzado.

-Estas en problemas, Capitán. Bueno, tampoco es tan malo, en algún momento la gente se iba a terminar enterando, quizá sea una buena lección para ese par de imbéciles. Ahora, creo que sería mejor que no se enteraran de que fuiste tú.

Steve estaba totalmente nervioso, se armaría un alboroto de proporciones y todo por su culpa.

-Señor Rogers, su presencia es requerida en el comedor principal - Informó Jarvis.

-Capitán – Loki se acercó y lo miró directamente a sus ojos cuando Steve se levantó para ir al comedor - ¿Podría quedarme en su habitación? Thor tendrá que pensar dos veces antes de entrar a su cuarto si quiere buscarme.

-Sí, pero por favor, no hagas nada.

-Gracias, Capitán, tienes mi palabra.

Cuando Steve se reunió en el comedor, vio a todo el equipo sentado en la mesa, junto a Pepper, quien estaba junto a Tony, mirándolo severamente, este último sin inmutarse porque estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas asesinas de Pepper. María Hill entró a los pocos minutos.

-Buenas tardes a todos – Hill saludo cortésmente - Los he convocado por dos asuntos. Primero porque mañana deberán asistir a un la fiesta de inauguración del recién inaugurado Hotel Howard Stark, ya que las Industrias Stark han aportado grandes sumas de dinero desde sus inicios para los proyectos de SHIELD. Mañana temprano llegaran los trajes que deberán usar.

-¿Y el segundo motivo? - Preguntó Bruce.

-El segundo motivo… - Pepper se levantó de un saltó y tomó aire, tratando de manejar su enojo - el video de la boda de Tony y Thor se ha filtrado en la red, tiene tres millones de visitas en menos de una hora, por lo que todo el mundo se ha enterado de su pequeño gran secreto.

Todos en la sala se paralizaron. Natasha, Clint y Bruce no sabían cómo evitar largarse a reír y mantenerse serios, Thor se había llevado las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración y Steve deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra. El único que no se veía preocupado era Tony y eso era principalmente porque desde que María Hill había entrado al comedor, él había estado jugando con su móvil, sin prestar atención a ninguna palabra.

-¿Tres millones de qué? – Fue lo único que logró captar Tony, aun sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla del móvil.

-De visitas, Tony, alguien subió tu video a internet, con Thor. Casándose. Un video en donde se demuestra lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser, ¿en verdad te casaste en ese estado? - Dijo Pepper fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿¡Qué!? - Dijo antes de empezar a correr tras Clint quien se escondió detrás de Natasha – Tú fuiste, estúpido Barton, te mataré.

-¡Tony, yo no fui!

-¡No te creo! ¡Traidor! ¡Ven aquí para que te mate, estúpido arquero!

-¡Nat, por favor dile algo! - Pidió Clint que aun estaba detrás de Natasha.

-Tony, Clint dice la verdad - Dijo Natasha con voz tranquila.

-¡Entonces fue Loki! Ese maldito se está vengando de mí - Gritaba mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación – Mi hermosa reputación…

-Tony, tu reputación ya estaba arruinada desde hace mucho - Dijo Pepper con voz fría - además, no pensé que te importara tanto, es más, creí que estarías feliz de ser el centro de atención.

-Pero Pepper, ¡tú no entiendes! ¿Tony Stark casado? ¡Que dirá la gente! ¡Que soy un romántico, que he sentado cabeza! ¡Mi hermosa reputación de soltero irresponsable!

-Oh, vamos, Tony, no seas tan básico - Dijo Pepper imperturbable y hasta irritada.

-¡Pepper! ¡No me dejes solo en esto! - Suplicó Tony melodramáticamente.

-Stark deja de quejarte - Dijo Natasha totalmente seria.

Tony siguió lloriqueando mientras Steve se dirigió a María Hill, quien miraba algo divertida la escena.

-Creo tiene conocimiento de que estoy al cuidado de Loki, por lo que me temo que me será imposible dejarlo solo mañana, por lo que no podré asistir a la fiesta - Dijo Steve tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre los alaridos de Tony.

-Yo puedo quedarme a cargo de Loki por esta vez - Intervino Natasha – Además que no me gusta la idea de mostrarme en público porque afecta mi trabajo.

-Entonces todo solucionado - Dijo Hill sonriendo, luego se dirigió a Tony, con una mirada más severa - Y tú inventa una historia convincente para el público, no creo que a nadie le guste mucho la idea de que los héroes de Norteamérica se estén casando por una simple apuesta, ¿no es así?

Al día siguiente, se arreglaron para la fiesta a la que debían asistir con los trajes que habían llegado en la mañana. Clint, ya vestido, dedicaba miradas de profundo odio al ver a Steve, ya que el hermoso traje rojo de Natasha debía quedarse colgado, ya que ella estaría al cuidado de Loki en reemplazo de Steve.

Thor y Tony ya vestidos con costosos trajes de gala estaban discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer frente a las cámaras, ya que en solo unas horas desde que se filtró el video, los paparazzi no habían dejado de intentar entrar a la Torre Stark para obtener alguna declaración, sin mucho éxito. Pero sabían que no se librarían de las preguntas en la fiesta.

Loki apareció en el salón cuando todos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles y se acercó a Thor, con tanta gente dudaba que el rubio hiciera algo precipitado.

-Thor vas a hacer la presentación oficial de tu esposo, según veo - Dijo Loki, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que no lo había visto desde el beso.

-¡Loki, hermano! Yo… - Empezó a decir Thor, viéndose interrumpido por el otro dios.

-Por enésima vez, te repito que no soy tu hermano - Dijo Loki ya cansado – Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás.

-Pero si mi cuñadito se dignó a aparecer, ¿Qué tal? - Dijo Tony abalanzándose sobre Loki – Muy gracioso tú, filtrando el video. Pero no te preocupes, vamos a fingir muy bien sobre la amorosa y perfecta pareja que somos con tu her-ma-ni-to.

Loki lo miró con odio, un odio tan profundo que si hubiera tenido su magia completamente, habría convertido a Tony en un montón de polvo.

-¡Ya basta, Stark! No andes provocando a Loki - Exclamó Steve con autoridad - Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

El dios le dedico una suave sonrisa, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Steve.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Él fue, yo sé que él lo filtro en venganza por haber besado a Thor.

-¡Fui yo! – Le grito Steve en la cara a Tony.

-¿Tú que, Steve? - Intervino Clint.

-Yo subí el video a internet - Todo el mundo se quedó mudo.

-Y ahora te echas la culpa para defenderlo, ¿cierto? ¡Oh, pero como no me di cuenta antes! - Exclamó Tony que no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, yo lo subí. Fue un error, y de verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Fury me pidió que llenara unas formas, pero me confundí y todo se salió de control - Decía Steve, quien había dejado de gritar y ahora sonaba realmente avergonzado.

-Quién lo diría… - Empezó a decir Clint, pero un codazo en las costillas, propinado por Natasha, lo detuvo.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Rogers! ¿Dimensionas acaso lo que has hecho? - Dijo Tony.

-Ya me disculpé, Stark, nada de esto fue mi intención.

-¿Y crees que con una simple disculpa solucionaras todo? Eres realmente estúpido, con esto realmente hubiera deseado que te quedaras congelado para siempre, mira que en eso realmente eras bueno - Dijo Tony sin pensar.

-¿Soy yo el estúpido? ¡Fuiste tú el que se casó completamente ebrio y por una apuesta! - Arremetió Steve.

-¡Sí, eres tú el estúpido que no sabe usar una simple computadora!

-¡No porque no sepa utilizar una computadora quiere decir que sea un estúpido! Porque si es por eso, tú serias el imbécil más grande por no saber tratar con la gente - Dijo Steve que se acercaba amenazadoramente a Tony, ambos fulminándose con miradas asesinas. Ya veían todos que Steve tomaba a Stark por la camisa y lo golpeaba de lleno en el rostro.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo - Suspiró derrotada Natasha - ¡Clint! - Este último asintió, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Natasha y Clint se acercaron a Tony y a Steve para separarlos y evitar una eventual pelea entre ambos.

-¿Acaso el Capitán Perfección quiere golpearme? ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – Le gritó Tony mientras Clint lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Tenemos que volver a tener esta discusión? ¡Sin tu traje no eres nada! - Amenazó Steve, quien era tironeado hacia atrás por Natasha.

Thor decidió intervenir mientras Bruce salía raudamente del cuarto. Odiaba las peleas. El dios sujeto del brazo a Tony y lo llevó al ascensor mientras Natasha y Clint se llevaban a Steve a su cuarto.

-¡Eso, Stark! Márchate con tu querido esposo – Gritó Steve mientras era arrastrado por el par de asesinos antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

-Ya verás cómo le rompo cada hueso al Capitán Mojigato - Tony murmuró en el ascensor ante la mirada severa de Thor.

-Ustedes dos terminaran matándose algún día.

Cuando Steve entro a su cuarto estaba furioso. Furioso era poco, estuvo a punto de golpear a Tony, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre lo descontrolara tanto? Su corazón latía rápidamente que pensó podría salirse del pecho. Se dirigió al baño que había en su cuarto, para refrescarse antes de partir a la fiesta.

-Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije de que no dijeras que fuiste tú - Dijo Loki cautelosamente, mirándolo desde el reflejo del espejo.

-No me digas… Te estaba defendiendo - Le espetó Steve.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Loki con sinceridad para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa – Mira cómo te dejan las peleas con Stark… Te afecta bastante todo lo que Tony piensa, dice y hace – Loki siguió sonriendo ahora con malicia.

Steve lo observó y entendió el gesto del dios.

-No. Ni siquiera lo digas. Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando – Steve volvió a mojar su rostro, que ahora se había vuelto completamente rojo. Y es que Loki sin decir nada podía dar a entender cada una de las ideas que pasaban por su mente si es que esa era su intención. Y claramente Steve sabía lo que Loki estaba pensando.

La limusina se estacionó frente al Hotel Howard Stark, estando la entrada llena de cámaras y periodistas ansiosos por tener registro de todos los famosos que se presentarían esa noche. Cuando la puerta de la limusina al abrirse dejó ver al grupo de héroes, la prensa corrió hacia ellos. Tony fue el primero en bajar, sonriendo ante todos los flashes, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de esa forma, lo siguieron Clint y Steve, quien tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y finalmente salió Thor. En ese instante medios se abalanzaron sobre el genio y el dios, ignorando por completo a los otros dos hombres, ya que todos querían saber sobre la veracidad del video. El millonario, quien había decidido tratar de bajarle el perfil al asunto, superado por todo lo que había pasado recién, vio en esto una gran oportunidad para molestar a Loki y también a Steve, así que la usó con sabiduría.

-¡Mis queridos amigos! - Dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos para que guardaran silencio - Tengo el agrado de presentarles a mi flamante esposo – Anunció, tomando a Thor de la cintura y estrechándolo contra sí – Bésame, cariño.

Acto seguido, agarró a Thor de las solapas del traje, tirando de él hacia abajo para darle un exagerado y dramático beso.

La reacción de los presentes no se hizo esperar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante tal gesto de _amor _entre el multimillonario Tony Stark y el Futuro Rey de Asgard, Thor. Una vez Tony liberó a Thor, quien fingió una tímida sonrisa, sintieron los brazos de Clint pasar por sus espaldas para escoltarlos hacia el interior del edificio, sin dejar de saludar a las cámaras que no paraban en ningún momento de retratar a la nueva pareja. Steve se sentía mareado ante tantas luces y no podía negarlo, por el gran espectáculo que estaba dando Stark, por lo que fue el primero en escabullirse hacia el Hotel, antes incluso de terminado el beso. Pero Tony lo iba a escuchar, no le importaba si terminaba golpeando al genio y menos si no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando entraron en el salón principal, se encontraron de frentón con la magnificencia de la arquitectura, la elegante ornamentación, la música y los mismos presentes, todos vestidos conforme a la elegante ocasión. Cuando estuvieron ya dentro, los héroes comenzaron a verse asediados por los millonarios curiosos que les hacían todo tipo de preguntas, llevándose claro la mayoría de la atención Tony y Thor debido a su desastroso enlace.

Steve y Clint estaban conversando con un grupo de jóvenes bastante coquetas que intentaban llamar su atención mostrando vulgarmente sus protuberantes escotes, pestañeando más de la cuenta y bebiendo de sus copas con movimientos seductores, empujando a las demás en intentos de acercarse más a ellos. Clint estaba encantado con toda la atención, además de tener asegurada la noche con un par de ellas, pero Steve se veía incomodo porque no le gustaba llamar la atención de esa forma, sumado a que en esos momentos no tenía su cabeza en ese lugar, estando bastante distraído.

Por otro lado Tony y Thor se las arreglaban con los curiosos millonarios y sus esposas, que no paraban de hacerles preguntas de su inexistente vida matrimonial. Thor se veía bastante incómodo por la situación, dado que era muy malo mintiendo y mucho peor improvisando, así que solo se limitaba a asentir y sonreír, ya que tenía claro que no podía simplemente desmentir que todo era una farsa impulsada por el alcohol y la estupidez. Si, la estupidez había reinado en su gran mayoría.

Por suerte Tony notó su malestar, optando por quitarse de encima a toda esa gente.

-Mis amigos, me temo que nos ausentaremos unos segundos. Vamos cariño - Dijo tomando a Thor de la mano y arrastrándolo con él hacia la barra.

Steve se excusó con el grupo de chicas que lo acompañaban y se acercó al falso matrimonio que estaba en la barra.

-¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Stark? Se había decidido que tratarían de bajarle el perfil a todo este asunto y tú vienes y empiezas a hacer un escándalo en la entrada – Le reprochó Steve en un susurro indignado.

-Miren al querido Capitán América diciendo malas palabras, ¿Qué dirá la gente? – Tony ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño, seguido por Steve mientras Thor se quedó en la barra conversando con una de las agentes de SHIELD.

-¡Tenías que seguir el plan! ¡Y el plan decía específicamente que no debías hacer espectáculo sobre esta mentira! - Le gritó Steve.

-¿Mentira? Hasta donde yo sé, me casé con Thor con todas las de la ley, así que no me vengas a hablar de mentiras - Arremetió Tony enojado.

-¡Si, una mentira! ¡Le dijiste al mundo entero que te casaste con Thor, cuando te vas a divorciar en menos de dos meses!

-Tal vez yo no me quiera divorciar - Dijo Tony recuperando su tono tranquilo.

Steve lo quedó mirando. Lucia cansado. Quería rendirse.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es para molestar a Loki? ¿O es que acaso tanto besuqueo con Thor te hizo descubrir el amor? - Preguntó Steve molesto.

-En gran parte lo hice para molestar a Loki ¿Y por qué tantas preguntas? Esto no te incumbe ¿o es que estas celoso? – Tony se acercó sonriéndole. Estaba enojado con Steve, pero sabía que esa era la mejor forma para molestarlo – No tienes por qué estarlo, hay Tony para todos.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Stark! Tú no eres el centro del mundo – Respondió Steve. No iba a caer en Él no iba a caer en su jueguito.

-¡Pareciera que si soy el centro de tu pequeño mundo con tanto reto por cada cosa que hago! – Le dijo completamente serio.

-¡Crece de una vez y enfócate en el problema real! - Exclamó Steve cada vez más enojado.

-Vamos Cap, no me digas que ya olvidaste lo que sucedió _esa vez, _yo no entiendo por qué la gente subestima tanto a los ebrios, no siempre olvidamos todo lo que hacemos- Dijo Tony, ignorando las protestas de Steve. Si quería molestar al rubio, esa era su última carta.

-¡Ah, no, Stark! No te va a resultar – Dijo Steve, quien empezaba estar fuera de sí ante las provocaciones de Tony, pero se negaba a darse por vencido.

-Yo creo que sí.

Dicho esto, Tony tironeo a Steve de la corbata, para quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios y arremeter en contra de ellos con rabia. El Capitán trató de resistirse, negándose a responderle de vuelta, pero su intento fue inútil ya que la pelea con Stark había elevado su adrenalina a niveles bastante altos y él sabía que esto iba a terminar ocurriendo, por lo que tomó el rostro del genio con ambas manos y apenas lo dejó recuperar el aliento unos instantes antes de lanzarse nuevamente sobre los labios de Tony.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba profundamente. Odiaba a Tony Stark de una forma superior y casi inhumana. Odiaba que Tony lo provocara hasta el punto de la desesperación, en donde solo era su instinto el que actuaba. Odiaba como el moreno rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y jugueteaba con su cabello mientras él, con insistencia, recorría cada rincón de la boca libidinosa del genio. Odiaba como su miembro parecía haber adquirido vida propia y como sintió la necesidad de tomar al millonario fuertemente por la cintura para acorralarlo salvajemente contra una de las paredes del baño. Rompió el beso para tomar algo de aire y luego reanudarlo pero de manera más bestial, como si quisiera succionarle por la boca el alma al millonario.

Tony comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del súper solado por encima de la ropa con sus muy expertas manos, acariciando su espalda y su trasero, por el cual tenía una oculta debilidad. Con una rapidez y habilidad increíble, Tony libero a Steve de su chaqueta, sin despegar ni un instante sus labios de los del rubio. Abrió la camisa del Capitán de un solo tirón para comenzar a acariciar su pecho mientras Steve liberaba los labios del genio para besar y morder su cuello, dejando rojizas marcas que sin duda no se borrarían con facilidad.

La mezcla de dolor y placer hacia que de la boca de Tony provinieran toda clase de sonidos que solo lograban que Steve se excitara aún más y quisiera recorrer cada rincón de Tony, un deseo que lo instaba a apretarlo más contra la pared.

El moreno se las arregló para posar sus manos sobre el borde del pantalón de Steve, jugueteando con su cinturón, arrancando así un gemido del soldado, quien tomo algo de distancia para lograr arrebatarle la chaqueta y la camisa a Tony, dejando al multimillonario desnudo de la cintura para arriba, todo mediante movimientos rápidos y salvajes. Muchos botones habían caído en batalla ante la fiereza de ambos.

-¡Eres mío! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte más que yo! - Gruñó Steve entre besos, con un tono agresivo y posesivo, mientras sus manos acariciaban la entrepierna del millonario. Tony gemía de placer, el hecho de que el Capitán se comportara así de dominante le excitaba de sobremanera, bien valía la pena provocarlo hasta el extremo y lo haría las veces que fuera necesario para poner a Steve en ese estado.

Con un ágil movimiento, Steve agarró a Tony por el trasero, mientras este rodeaba las caderas del rubio con las piernas para afirmarse. Se acercaron a uno de los lavamanos sin dejar de besarse en ningún instante y el genio logro sentarse sobre este, para que una de las libres manos de Steve se colara por los pantalones de Tony e intentara desabrochar el cinturón.

No fue hasta que logró abrir el cierre del pantalón, sonriendo victoriosamente sobre los labios de Tony, que se percataron que alguien estaba tocando la puerta e intentando abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada. _¿Cerrada con pestillo? ¿En serio, Steve? ¿En qué momento? _Pensaba Tony mientras se vestía y arreglaba, sin dirigirle una palabra al hombre que estaba a su lado, haciendo lo mismo y completamente sonrojado.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? – La voz de Clint sonaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Fue Steve, quien luego de arreglarse rápidamente y en silencio, pasó junto al genio sin decir palabra alguna y abrió la puerta, sin siquiera mirar al confundido Clint que esperaba fuera del baño.

-Stark, dime que no estaban peleando – Dijo Clint mirándolo con severidad, algo muy extraño en él - ¡Y en una fiesta en honor a tu padre! Con toda la prensa afuera, ansiosa por un nuevo escándalo de Tony Stark.

-Solo estábamos discutiendo – Respondió Tony, quien de pronto estaba realmente molesto y deseaba con desesperación ir por una copa.

Salió del baño, seguido de Clint quien se dio cuenta que el genio estaba enojado y no quiso insistir en el tema, quizá la "discusión" con Steve lo había dejado así, o eso pensaba el arquero.

Y de una forma bastante retorcida no estaba tan equivocado.

Steve decidió salir a los jardines del Hotel. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, lleno de arbustos elegantemente podados, delicadas flores por todas partes y alumbrado solo lo suficiente, para dar una sensación de tranquilidad, siendo exactamente eso lo que necesitaba.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué había caído en el juego de Tony? Él sabía perfectamente que las constantes peleas con el genio eran la forma que había encontrado este último para provocarlo hasta el punto de que solo deseara abalanzarse sobre él. Tantas peleas y tanta fuerza de voluntad en cada una de ellas, sin llegar a entender por qué esa maldita tensión entre ambos al pelear lo lograban excitar tanto. Y lo peor es que Tony lo sabía y desde _aquella vez, _el genio se había dispuesto en mantenerlo _al límite. _

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba a Tony Stark.

Se sentía como un imbécil, el más grande que pisa la tierra y las imágenes recientes de lo que acababa de pasar no ayudaban en su frustración, deseando que nadie tuviera la desgracia de verlo en ese instante, totalmente acabado, furioso consigo mismo y, debía reconocerlo, aún demasiado excitado para su gusto.

La fiesta transcurrió demasiado lento para Tony, Thor y Clint, quienes bebían junto a la barra. Los dos últimos, recordando las malas experiencias, decidieron beber con moderación, pero parecía que Tony no pensaba igual y al cabo de unas horas, con suerte podía mantenerse en pie.

-Tenemos que sacar a Tony del hotel antes de que empiece a hacer escandalo – Dijo Clint cuando un par de curiosos periodistas les dedicaban furtivas miradas al genio, quien casi se tropieza y solo podía reír estridentemente.

-Ya lo creo, amigo Barton. Tú ve por Steve y nos marchamos, yo me encargo de llevar a Tony al auto.

-¿Por qué nos vamos? Tomemos un par de copas más, yo invito, grandulón – Decía Tony arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo más de la cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando bebiste más de la cuenta? – Preguntó Thor ayudándolo a salir del hotel.

-Oh, vamos, siempre bebo más de la cuenta, no me hagas recordar solo una vez.

Subieron a la limusina, sin dar ninguna declaración a los insistentes periodistas y a los pocos minutos Steve y Clint los siguieron.

Tony y Steve ni siquiera se miraron en todo el trayecto de vuelta a la Torre. Aunque quizá este ultimo de reojo alcanzaba a ver como el genio apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Thor, mientras este lo rodeaba con el brazo para mayor comodidad.

Después de todo, esas eran las cosas que hacia la gente cuando estaba casada.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. Antes de responder los reviews, quería pedir disculpas si el cap anterior tuvo más errores de lo normal, problemas técnicos, poco sueño y esas cosas. Prometo fijarme más en la edición. Eso.**

**Leonis-Alterf: ****Fuego cruzado! Guerra de divas! Jajaja, pequeño y ogro Steve, pero bueno, siempre uno puede obtener una recompensa. Y hasta salió con amigui nuevi. Tony es una diva, no va a demostrar su enojo como el resto de la gente, siempre tiene que hacer un show con todo. Y bueno, Thor está más que metido en este super problema y él ni se inmuta más de la cuenta, pero ya verá que tendrá que empezar a involucrarse, al igual que Steve… Ahora, Loki tenía buenas razones para ahí marcar su territorio, ¿o no? Créeme que tu imaginación me agrada xD, asi que no te preocupes, y descuida, que esta guerra de divas no parara tan fácil, tienen que defender lo que es suyo. Me alegro que disfrutes este fic, y gracias por seguirlo. Saludos.**

**Aleth Rogers****: ****Loki es un loquillo, podría quemar la ciudad por un ataque de celos… de hecho, no sé por qué no lo ha hecho aún. Por cierto, gracias por los consejos para el dolor de muela, ya ha aliviado algo. Ahora, el fic. Créeme, me imagino las mismas cosas con Tony usando solo ese delantal… Thor es algo lento… entiéndelo. Y Loki con Steve… es que quien no podría amarlos, si son tan leeendos y encantadores a su manera… aunque a ambos hay que darles de cachetadas para que entiendan, pero claaaro, nadie quiere golpear a un soberano de guerra y héroe nacional, menos aún a un dios de otro planeta, ambicioso y algo muy perturbado e incomprendido. Y bueno, eso, gracias por seguir leyendo… y es cierto, la venganza no es buena, pero te hace sentir mejor. **

**dheisen: ****Jajajaja, te deben haber mirado bien raro… y me imagino tener que dar explicaciones, muy difícil. Me ha pasado, solo que en medio de una disertación de la universidad, leía un fic bastante y tuve que contenerme la risa para que no se diera cuenta nadie en medio del silencio. Pero mi historia no es importante. En fin, la pareja Loki y Steve de una forma extraña y retorcida también me agrada. Uno siempre tiene ganas de golpear a Tony, créeme, es la forma de demostrar cuanto uno lo quiere… Loki se tiene muchas cosas guardadas, ya has visto. Y no molestas! Como crees! Gracias por comentar.**

**Takarachan:**** Descuida que leí ambos comentarios. No sé porque llegan tarde, pero en fin. Suelta gritos no más, la gente debe entender que gritar por un fic es una forma de expresarse *filosófica*. ¿Por qué Tony debe sufrir? Pequeño, bueno, él se lo buscó. Venganza, todos deberían vengarse, incluso el inocente Steve… Tony de dueño de casa es una de las cosas más raras que podrían pasar… pero bueno, está en guerra y como dije, todo se vale xD. Gracias por leer. **

**aniima****: ****Oh, gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola otra vez! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 de esta historia, un poco tarde jeje, espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 6: Escape.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la Torre, dejando salir a los cuatro héroes. Thor y Clint se encargaron de acostar a Tony, quien ni siquiera logró llegar a la puerta del edificio sin caerse. Steve salió apresuradamente del auto e ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros, se adelantó y se encerró en su cuarto. No solo se sentía increíblemente cansado e irritado por _cierto incidente_ con el genio, sino que se sentía dolido y hasta humillado. Decir que estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar de esa forma era poco, estaba arrepentido por su vulnerabilidad expuesta.

Steve estaba tan cansado que solo logró desabrochar su camisa un par de botones y cuando se iba a lanzar a su cama para regocijarse en su frustración, encontró a un dormido Loki acurrucado entre sus sabanas y recordó de pronto que le había permitido quedarse ahí. Trató de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, nunca era bueno despertar a un temperamental dios y menos aún en el estado en el que él mismo se encontraba, pero aun así, un muy adormilado Loki le hablo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo estuvo la súper fiesta? - Preguntó Loki abriendo perezosamente un ojo para mirar a un acabado Capitán Rogers. Abrió ambos ojos para mirarlo con más detenimiento luego de percibir que claramente algo no andaba bien - ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nada interesante de contar – Steve trató de sonar lo más despreocupado posible, sin embargo no podía engañar a Loki, quien soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-Estúpido Stark ¿Qué te hizo ahora? - Preguntó Loki con fastidio.

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso - Contestó Steve con expresión de tristeza.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Más o menos.

Loki de pronto se levantó y se acercó al soldado, posando ambas manos en sus hombros mientras esbozo una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Porque quedarte bajo el mismo techo que ese idiota no ayuda mucho, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé. Supongo que lo más lejos posible.

-Muy bien, tengo un lugar en mente.

-Pero Loki, tienes prohibido salir de la torre, lo más lejos que puedes llegar es a la puerta - Replicó Steve, alejándose del dios y dirigiéndose al baño para mojarse la cara.

-Mientras esté con mi niñera no creo que haya problema - Dijo mirando al Capitán con un leve destello de burla en sus ojos - Por si no lo sabías, estoy aquí como una muestra de buena fe, puedo irme cuando quiera, por algo pusieron al gorila de Thor a vigilarme, para evitar que ponga un pie fuera de la Torre, donde volvería a tener mi magia al cien por ciento y una vez fuera no podrán encontrarme si así lo deseo.

Antes de que Steve lograba articular palabra alguna, Loki lo había tomado de la mano y empezaron a correr por los pasillos de la Torre. Steve, quien solo siguió a Loki por inercia, empezó a aumentar la velocidad para no sentir los tironeos del dios, sorprendiéndose como este último conocía tan bien la Torre como para alcanzar las escaleras de emergencias y en poco tiempo llegar al vestíbulo del edificio, que estaba desierto a esa hora de la madrugada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzaron la puerta principal, sintiendo el aire helado chocar con sus rostros al mismo tiempo en que las alarmas empezaron a sonar desde la Torre, avisando que el dios había huido.

Steve y Loki se escabulleron por un callejón apenas iluminado por la blanquecina luz de la Luna. Sintieron gente corriendo por las calles cercanas, algunas voces gritando instrucciones e incluso un helicóptero acercándose a la Torre. Loki estaba apenas conteniendo la risa, mientras que Steve estaba con el rostro consternado, obviamente aun debatiéndose en si lo que acababan de hacer era correcto o no. Loki, con un movimiento de su mano, cambió rápidamente sus atuendos y acto seguido, tomó del brazo de Steve para transportarse mágicamente al destino que tenía pensado.

Para Loki fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Steve fue un torbellino de colores que lo hizo caer de rodillas una vez llegaron a destino, sintiéndose increíblemente mareado. La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, volviéndolo a estabilizar y se incorporó junto al dios, quien lucía maravillado. Steve abrió ampliamente los ojos, admirando lo que obviamente no era Nueva York. Los imponentes edificios no se comparaban con el famoso Big Ben que se alzaba sobre ellos, mientras las personas transitaban por las calles, con ese distinguido acento inglés.

-¡Londres! – Gritó Steve.

-Dijiste que querías ir a un lugar distante - Dijo Loki sin darle importancia al asunto, envolviendo con delicadeza su cuello con la bufanda que colgada sobre sus hombros. Llevaba además guantes y pantalones de tela negros y una chaqueta larga color gris, cerrada por unos grandes botones para evitar que el frío se colara hacia dentro.

-¡Pero no era literal! Debemos regresar, podría ocurrir cualquier emergencia. Oh, Dios, todos deben estar histéricos buscándote, ya escuchaste como sonaron las alarmas. Y tu magia está de vuelta. Era mi responsabilidad vigilarte, que no salieras de la Torre y ahora estamos en Europa… – Steve caminaba de un lado a otro, completamente angustiado, murmurando cosas que el dios ya no entendía.

-Hey, Capitán, relájate. Mira, el mundo no desaparecerá si te ausentas un momento. Prometo devolverte sano y salvo en la Torre Stark y volveré contigo y les dirás a todos que tú me estuviste vigilando todo el tiempo y blablá, lo que sea que tengas que decir. Hago esto solo para alejarnos de esa casa de locos, aunque sea por un par de horas - Dijo Loki para calmarlo – Lo prometo.

Steve no se veía muy convencido, ¿Cómo iba a confiar en el dios de las mentiras? Tan solo considerarlo era estúpido, pero solo le quedaba eso, esperar que cumpliera su _palabra, _porque no podía lucha contra toda la magia de Loki para llevarlo de vuelta si es que este se oponía. No, eso era trabajo Thor… ¿en qué estúpido momento acepto hacerse cargo de Loki? Suspiró.

-Entonces ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunto, sintiéndose más cansado y más idiota que nunca.

-Bueno, en Londres se pueden encontrar varias cosas muy interesantes - Dijo Loki en tono relajado.

Steve se tensó al sentir el brazo de Loki engancharse en el suyo mientras empezaban a caminar, rumbo desconocido para él, pero claramente el otro hombre sabía muy bien. Llegaron a un hermoso parque: _"St. James Park"_ había dicho Loki con su ya acento pomposo, exagerándolo aún más. Steve sintió infinitas ganas de haber alcanzado a tomar su cuaderno de dibujos para poder retratar el maravilloso paisaje. Su estado de ánimo mejoró bastante, se sentía más tranquilo, quizá en parte por los comentarios despectivos que lanzaba el dios sobre las parejas que estaban a esas horas de la mañana deambulando como ellos.

-Mira a esos dos, ella parece tan embobada – Decía Loki dirigiendo su atención a una pareja que estaba sentada en una banca frente al lago – Si te fijas bien, el chico mientras la besa no le quita los ojos de encima al muchacho que está en frente.

El rubio observó lo que decía el dios, quien obviamente tenía razón, ambos muchachos se miraban de una forma que hizo sonrojar al soldado.

-No pensé que esas cosas te incomodaran – Comentó Loki ya saliendo del parque – Considerando que te he visto observar a _cierta persona que no vamos a mencionar _de forma más lasciva aun.

-Ignoraré eso – Respondió Steve desviando la mirada.

Loki suspiró y apretó el brazo de su acompañante para llamar su atención.

-Te ves cansado.

-No sabes cuánto, he tenido una noche espantosa.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí si lo deseas, son casi la una acá en Londres, un par de horas mas no creo que le haga daño a nadie. Podemos usar esta pequeña cosita plástica del imbécil de Stark para pagar un cuarto decente - Dijo Loki jugueteando con lo que claramente era una tarjeta de crédito.

-No debiste robarla…

-Fue un préstamo - Dijo Loki despreocupadamente - Ahora ¿quieres ir a dormir o no?

El cansancio pudo más por lo que Steve terminó por aceptar, por lo que se dirigieron a un lujoso hotel cercano al Palacio de Buckingham, que obviamente nunca fue suficiente para Loki ya que solo se dedicó a criticar cada cosa, algo que Steve solo logró ignorar al quedar espantado ante los altísimos precios que costaba quedarse solo una noche.

Subieron al último piso del edificio donde se suponía que habían pagado por _la mejor habitación del hotel, _y cuando abrieron la puerta de este, Steve pudo ver con asombro que de habitación no tenía nada y que más bien parecía un gran y lujoso departamento.

-Mis aposentos en Asgard eran tres veces más grandes y todo estaba cubierto por oro, no sé de qué tanto te asombras - Dijo Loki malhumorado - Pero al menos tiene una vista decente, en Asgard ese privilegio se lo llevo el _futuro rey. _

-No te quejes que en la Torre tu habitación no es ni la octava parte - Dijo Steve quien decidió ignorar todo y lanzarse a sobre la gigantesca cama que había en el cuarto principal. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en la avalancha de imágenes sobre la noche anterior que amenazaban de quitarle toda la tranquilidad que había ganado en este pequeño viaje, sabía que empezaría a sentir esa presión en el pecho que tanto odiaba. Sintió como alguien se sentaba en la cama junto a él y como una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Gracias, Loki, gracias por traerme a Londres y alejarme de _mi problema _aunque sea solo un instante_ – _Fue casi un susurro, siempre temeroso de derrumbarse si decía más de la cuenta.

-No hay de que, Steve.

Loki se quedó mirando a Steve mientras dormía desde la sala, era extraño ver a ese hombre tan grande ahí, siempre viéndose tan fuerte y ahora tan vulnerable. Se volvió a concentrar en el portátil que había solicitado a recepción.

Ya empezaba a caer la noche cuando Steve se levantó y caminó hacia la sala. Había dormido casi toda la tarde, pero sentía como si no hubiese descansado nada.

-Buenas tardes… perdón, buenas noches.

-Es tardísimo, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Deberíamos haber vuelto hace horas – Dijo Steve dando un bostezo, aun adormilado.

-Tranquilo Capitán, no quise despertarte ¿Dormiste bien? – Loki lo miraba de reojo mientras tecleaba en el portátil.

-La cama fue el cielo, pero aún estoy cansado - Dijo Steve estirándose – En serio creo que deberíamos volver e informar lo que sucedió.

-No, ya volveremos y ahí darás todas las explicaciones correspondientes. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No sabes cuánto. No he comido nada desde ayer.

Media hora después, luego de una llamada de Loki a recepción, un pequeño hombre llegó con un carro con lo que parecía ser bocadillos y varios tipos de dulces. Una vez el hombre se marchó, el dios se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó junto a Steve, quien tomaba de un gran vaso de jugo.

-Entonces… - El dios tomó con extrema delicadeza un sorbo de su té y le dedicó una sonrisa a Steve, quien se estremeció ante el gesto - ¿Vas a contarme que fue lo que ocurrió anoche para verme en la obligación de sacarte de la Torre? Porque, créeme muchacho, tu cara anoche era un desastre.

-¡Hey! – Dijo el rubio con incomodidad, aun no se sentía listo para hablar sobre el tema - Tu saliste de la Torre porque eres un dios engreído y altanero que cree puede hacer lo que quiere.

-Sí, si, lo que te haga sentir mejor. No me cambies el tema, que no me moveré de acá hasta que me cuentes. Y créeme que hablo en serio.

Loki no lucía para nada amenazante, sin embargo la amenaza estaba ahí y Steve conocía lo suficiente al dios como para saber que detrás de ese humano podía salir un monstruo si lo deseaba. Trago saliva y se dedicó a observar sus manos, tratando de evitar la inquisidora mirada del dios.

-No es justo, yo no te pedí explicaciones cuando me pediste dormir en mi cuarto porque huías de Thor.

-No es lo mismo – Loki fingió indiferencia, aunque casi se ahoga con su té – Ahora, cuéntame.

-Bien. Anoche al llegar al hotel, Tony empezó a hacer su típico show y besó a Thor, pero habíamos decidido que iban a tratar de bajarle el perfil al asunto y él solo se dedicó a agrandar aún más el rumor. Decidí ir a encararlo y… - De pronto las mejillas de Steve tomaron un ligero tono rosa mientras se quedaba en silencio, no pudiendo contarle lo ocurrido en el baño.

Pero Loki era insistente y solo lo quedó mirando hasta que el rubio le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo completamente.

-Oh, vamos, tienes más de noventa años, no me vengas con tus cuentos de mujer virginal, ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Es que yo no sé lo que pasó! – Se levantó de golpe, casi botando su vaso de jugo en la costosa alfombra – ¡Estábamos discutiendo y un momento después él me estaba besando! ¡Y te juro que trate de resistirme pero no pude, solo lo aprisioné contra la pared y me dejé llevar! ¡No sé porque pero toda esa discusión me hacía enojar más y más y junto con eso solo pensaba como se sentiría besarlo o tocarlo! ¡Y no podía parar! ¡Yo sabía que estaba mal, que era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, pero lo deseaba de una forma que si no lo obtenía sentía que me iba a quemar por dentro!

Steve estaba gritando, caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos escandalosamente y cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, solo pudo dar un salto por la sorpresa y tapar su boca con sus manos. Loki lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y demasiado sorprendido, nunca pensó que algo así lo tomaría por sorpresa.

-Y yo que pensé que simplemente se habían insultado de forma más hiriente de lo normal o incluso se habrían revolcado en el piso a golpes, pero veo que solo se revolcaron…

-No – Dijo de pronto Steve aun de pie – No. Nosotros no… No. Solo nos besamos y… ¡Oh Dios! Si Clint no hubiera llegado, no sé en qué habría terminado todo eso. No sé qué es lo que sucede conmigo.

-Bueno, claramente eres un tonto, de entre todas las personas, tenías que elegir al imbécil y egocéntrico de Stark. Ahora, no me malentiendas, lo detesto y todo eso de odiar profundamente a una persona al punto de que te moleste incluso que respire el mismo aire que tú, pero… ¿Por qué estás tan abatido? Un _casi polvo_ nunca es malo.

-Obviamente es malo. Partiendo por el hecho de que es un hombre, sé que en esta época eso no es tan mal visto, pero aun así para mí no es algo de lo que estoy acostumbrado, o que alguna vez haya considerado siquiera para mí – Sonaba realmente angustiado - Además, ¿Quieres que te explique lo mucho que él me odia? Para que mencionar el sin fin de malas cualidades que tu muy bien conoces y siempre te esmeras en…

Las palabras de Steve fueron interrumpidas por su teléfono que empezó a sonar sobre la mesita del té. El rubio y el dios se lanzaron sobre él, siendo este último quien lo tomó primero y al ver quien era, solo le dedico una gran sonrisa a Steve.

-¿Si? – Contestó de lo más altanero, intentando con un brazo alejar a Steve quien trataba de arrebatarle el teléfono.

-¿Dónde mierda se supone que estas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estas a cargo de cuidar a mi querido cuñadito? – Steve, quien miraba a Loki molesto, escuchó la voz de Tony y se lanzó hacia el dios para arrebatarle el móvil - Pues te informo que haces un trabajo horrible porque se ha arrancado de la Torre y medio Norteamérica está buscándolo… la otra mitad se está escondiendo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero esta loco.

-Oh, bueno, que te puedo decir, yo más bien diría que tú has hecho un trabajo horrible arreglando esa Torre tuya, considerando que fue bastante simple salir de ella, si me permites opinar – Respondió el dios deliberadamente tranquilo.

Steve alcanzó el brazo desocupado de Loki y lo tomó con fuerza para arrebatarle el teléfono, haciendo que este último solo soltara una carcajada.

-¿Loki? ¡LOKI! ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Steve? – Gritó Tony escandalizado.

-Nosotros, mi muy buen guardián y yo, estamos en un hotel en Londres. Ah, por cierto, gracias por pagar la estadía, créeme, valió la pena, la vista es hermosa y la cama de lo más cómoda – Loki no dejaba de sonreír mientras Steve lo miraba con horror, para lanzarse sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre la alfombra y empezaron a forcejear por el teléfono, algo que Tony podía escuchar.

-¡Yo no he pagado nada! Pásame a Steve.

-Él está algo ocupa… ¡Ouch! – Se quejó Loki cuando Steve se sentó sobre sus caderas y sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza, manos que aun aferraban el teléfono con fuerza - ¡Hey, grandulón! Bájate, estoy tratando de tener una conversación civilizada con mi querido cuñado y contigo arriba mío encima no creo que pueda hacer mucho – Esto último Tony lo alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Sentían apenas los gritos de Tony por el teléfono, por lo que con mucha dificultad, Loki apretó el botón para el altavoz - ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON STEVE AHORA!

Se escuchó una risotada ahogada de Loki, que aún intentaba liberarse de Steve, quien solo quería recuperar su teléfono y cortar la maldita llamada.

-No creo que pueda hablar ahora – El dios sonaba agitado por la falta de aire y soltó un gemido cuando el rubio cargó su peso sobre el cuerpo de Loki, algo que claramente Tony escuchó al otro lado del teléfono – Aun no me acostumbro a la fuerza del Capitán. ¡Te estoy diciendo que me duele! – Grito Loki al rubio quien no dejaba de moverse.

-¡Corta la maldita llamada! – Grito Steve de vuelta, sonando enojado y tan agitado como Loki.

-Como oíste, Stark, con Steve estamos en medio de algo, este chico es bastante exigente, así que haznos el favor de llamar más tarde, no seas inoportuno - Dijo Loki con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ya veo! Créeme que no soy feliz interrumpiendo lo que sea que estén haciendo – Dijo Tony con fingida indiferencia, sonando calmado y casi podían imaginarlo sonriendo, sin embargo, sus palabras estaban llenas de desagrado – Pero Fury quiere que su _Golden Retriever_ traiga de vuelta al crío maleducado que tiene a su cargo. ¡Ahora! Por mi pueden darse duro todo el tiempo que quieran, pero ya saben, órdenes son órdenes.

Y sin más, Tony cortó la llamada.

Tony podía soportar muchas cosas, muebles rotos, su Torre destruida, su amado lienzo destruido, peleas veinticuatro por siete con todo el equipo por los escándalos, pero el hecho de que Loki se haya llevado a Steve a Londres era simplemente un golpe bajo. Aun no podía tener una maldita conversación decente con Steve por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y la razón, él sabía y nadie podía cambiarle de parecer, era que Loki se lo había llevado de paseo a Londres.

-¡JARVIS! Dile a Thor que venga inmediatamente - Ordenó Tony quien ya estaba en su segundo vaso de whisky.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo Stark? ¿Alguna noticia de Loki? - Thor apareció en unos instantes en el salón.

-Sucede que mi cuñadito _se ha llevado_ a Steve a Londres – Dijo el genio haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que se habían llevado al rubio.

-¡Así que están en Londres! Les informaré a los demás para que cesen la búsqueda - Thor suspiró aliviado de tener al fin noticias de Loki y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Están en Londres, solos.

-No veo cual sea el problema, Tony, es bueno saber que está con el Capitán Rogers, es su guardián y una muy buena compañía - Dijo Thor aun sin comprender cuál era el problema que tanto afligía al genio.

-Dios mío, si será estúpido… - Susurró Tony para sí mismo mientras se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente y daba el último sorbo a su vaso.

Thor lo seguía mirando sin comprender.

-¿¡Es que acaso debo explicarte gráficamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando los llame!? - Exclamó Tony e hizo un par de gestos con sus manos, dándole finalmente a entender a Thor lo que estaba ocurriendo – Tu hermanito puede ser muy expresivo cuando quiere.

-¿Insinúas que ellos…? – El rostro de Thor se volvió completamente blanco - ¿¡Donde están!? ¡Hay que ir a buscarlos inmediatamente!

-¡Tu hermano es el culpable! – Grito Tony olvidándose que el hombre que tenía en frente era un dios que podía hacerlo puré si quería – Tu hermano trata de vengarse de mí, me odia, no sé si te has dado cuenta, y a ti te detesta, ¿Tú crees que ese cambio de guardián fue algo de la nada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Todo fue planeado para que él quedara a cargo de Steve, libre de ti y así poder hacer lo que quisiera.

-Quizá Steve quería ir a Londres – Comento Thor, sentándose en el sillón – Quizá él le pidió a Loki que lo llevara.

-No seas ingenuo, Thor, ¿tú crees que el rompería una regla por un simple deseo? Deja de justificar a Loki y admite que él tiene la culpa.

La sola idea de que todo este ridículo viaje haya sido plan de Loki le producía un vacío en el estómago. Para él era más cómodo pensar que se estaban aprovechando de su hermano, como siempre pensaba de cualquier persona que se acercaba a él, pero ahora era imposible mantener esa idea, considerando que estábamos hablando del Capitán Rogers, señor perfección, como decía Stark.

-Los traeré de vuelta - Dijo Thor empezando a molestarse.

-¿Ganas algo con eso? ¡Déjalos! Quizá le sirva a Steve para que deje de ser un mojigato y a tu hermano para liberar un poco de tensiones, ¿has visto a Loki? Eso es lo que le falta para dejar su amargura, una sesión de sexo salvaje con el Capitán América, ¿Acaso no suena excitante? – Dijo Tony con un dejo de ironía encubierto por el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo.

-No hables así de mi hermano, ni del Capitán Rogers – Dijo Thor con amargura - ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-Bueno, lo primero es informar a SHIELD, Fury debe estar furioso ¿hilarante, no?- Sirvió dos vasos y le entregó uno al rubio que lo miro extrañado – Y después, ya sabes, es sábado, siempre podemos beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Creo que no es bueno que yo… - Thor lo quedo mirando, dudoso.

-Oh, vamos, no me vengas con el cuento de _le prometí a todo Asgard que no volvería a beber contigo. _Excusa barata.

Thor no lo pensó mucho y de un trago bebió el contenido del vaso, más que nada producto de ese curioso vacío que lentamente empezaba a dominarlo, mezclado con la rabia y la frustración, todo por culpa de Loki y sus arrebatos. Ya no sabía que pensar y estaba realmente confundido. Tony, sonriendo ampliamente ante la reacción del dios, abrió las puertas del bar.

Una horas después, ambos hombres estaban sentados en la alfombra, con los vasos olvidados y bebiendo penosamente directo de las botellas. Thor lucía afligido, parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser consolado.

-…He estado tratando de acercarme a él pero me odia, yo lo sé. Y cuando creí que jamás me volvería a hablar, ¡me besa de la nada! – El dios estaba confesando lo que había ocurrido con su hermano después de estar atormentándose por un par de días.

-Debes pensar que tu hermano es un maniático, demente y posesivo, porque eso es lo que es – Tony, en su estado, no alcanzaba a tomarle el peso a las palabras de su amigo, por lo que solo le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-Gracias por escucharme, Tony… - Thor le dedico una tierna sonrisa, llena de tristeza y coloco su mano sobre la del genio que mantenía en su hombro.

-Para eso estamos, ¿o no? Ya sabes, _en la salud y enfermedad, tristezas o alegrías… _¿estoy inventando, cierto? A lo que quiero llegar es que… - Con algo de dificultad por su estado de borrachera, se movió por el piso para quedar frente a Thor y puso ambas manos en los hombros del dios – Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas hablar… si necesitas…

Tony se acercó y besó lentamente al rubio, que no tardó mucho en zafarse de la sorpresa y le respondió el beso, pasando un brazo por la cintura del genio y lo aproximo hacia su cuerpo. Se besaban por mera necesidad; por necesidad Tony se abalanzó torpemente sobre el dios, haciendo que este cayera al piso de espalda, aun sin dejar de besarlo y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

Se separaron unos instantes en busca de aire y Tony pudo ver en el rostro del hombre que tenía abajo como se rompía en mil pedazos por una angustia que ni el mismo lograba dimensionar y a pesar del alcohol, supo que lo que estaban haciendo estaba increíblemente mal. Su amigo no estaba bien y esto era un escape para todo lo que estaba pasando. Trató de levantarse pero el dios se lo impidió, sujetándolo con fuerza con una de sus manos sobre su pierna y la otra lo atrajo hacia si para volver a besarlo, ahora con mayor intensidad. Esa sensación de que todo estaba mal se instaló en su interior para que con cada movimiento, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro recordara que hacía lo incorrecto. No solo incorrecto por Thor, sino que incorrecto para él mismo.

Después de la llamada de Tony, Steve estuvo muy ansioso e intranquilo por lo que podría estar sucediendo en Nueva York. Pensar en Fury le hacía doler el estómago, pero dejar Londres le causaba nostalgia y un miedo tremendo de tener que enfrentarse a su realidad. Loki, por otra parte, se negaba a dejar el hotel y solo la insistencia de Steve lo hizo dejar la película que estaba viendo a medias y decidir volver a la Torre Stark.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del último piso de la Torre y entraron, se quedaron completamente en blanco ante la imagen que tenían en frente: Thor y Tony en el piso del living, ambos con el torso desnudos, sus pantalones desabrochados y el resto se perdía entre un enredo de piernas, brazos y movimientos rítmicos que dejaban más que claro lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Bravo! – Gritó Loki fingiendo una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillando intensamente mientras aplaudía - ¡Qué gran espectáculo están dando, par de idiotas! - Loki, haciendo gala de su gran habilidad para mentir, fue el primero en reaccionar y en acercarse más a la grotesca escena, dejando a Steve aun cerca de la puerta, de pie e inmóvil. Thor, quien tenía a Tony acorralado contra el piso, aun besándolo salvajemente, al escuchar la voz del dios, se separó en un instante para quedar mirando con horror a los recién llegados.

-¡Que bajo han caído! Siempre pensé que ambos eran unos exhibicionistas, sobre todo tú, Stark, pero nunca pensaría que llegarían a estos extremos, menos tú, Thor. Me sorprendes porque ya me has decepcionado por varias vidas. Parecían animales si me permiten… - Dijo Loki con desprecio en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Detente ahí! – Tony, quien lucía bastante acalorado, podía ver en la expresión de Thor que cada palabra de su hermano lo hería profundamente y sentía como este empezaba a temblar – No puedes tratar a Thor así, menos aun hablando desde los celos… ¿No crees que tratarlo de animal es un poco descarado hasta para ti, considerando que lo que quieres es estar acá, en mi lugar?

Loki le dedico una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el odio.

-Créeme, jamás me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Pero veo que empiezan a tomarle gusto a esto de _la vida en pareja, _espero que se hayan divertido bastante.

-No tienes idea cuanto – Respondió Tony sentándose y arreglándose la ropa mientras Thor seguía en shock, mirando el piso.

-Loki, yo… - Empezó el dios, sin lograr mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-Cállate. No quiero escucharte. No tienes que justificarte conmigo, tú estás haciendo las cosas que quieres y eso está bien. Parece que toda esta farsa te ha terminado gustando, ¿no? – Loki se acercó y con una mano, bruscamente tomó su rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo – Has lo que quieras, con quien quieras, cuando quieras, donde quieras, me da exactamente igual, pero escúchame una cosa, no te me vuelvas a acercar, no intentes buscarme y no intentes hablar conmigo. Tú sola vista me da asco y no quiero tener que volver a verte si quiera una vez.

-Llevo días queriendo hablar contigo… lo que pasó la otra noche… - Empezó a decir Thor cuando Loki, quien había dicho cada una de sus anteriores palabras usando el tono más hiriente que podía lograr, lo interrumpió de golpe, hablando casi en gritos.

-¡No ocurrió nada! Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Yo…

Sintió como unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos y vio a Steve que estaba a su lado. Se había acercado sigilosamente y el dios agradeció que lo hiciera, apretando ligeramente la mano del rubio.

-Vámonos, Loki – Dijo con una voz suave y pausada, con la mirada fija en el dios.

Loki les dedico una última mirada de profundo desprecio a Tony y a Thor y se marchó.

Steve cerró la puerta de su cuarto, soltando la mano de Loki, que había tomado en una forma de apoyarlo. Estaba aún en shock, tratando de digerir las imágenes que se negaban a dejar su mente. Se sintió mareado, tiritaba de un repentino frío que le recorría la espalda y necesitaba ir al baño, pero esto último solo quedo en la intención cuando vio a Loki, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, deslizándose lentamente hacia el piso para abrazar sus rodillas, tratando de buscar una forma e reconfortarse. El rostro del dios estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y respiraba con dificultad, se veía pequeño y vulnerable, sin un rastro de la altanería que había mostrado hace unos instantes. Se acercó lentamente al dios para tratar de consolarlo, temiendo que lo alejara con un manotazo, pero lo que sucedió fue totalmente lo contrario. El dios de las mentiras abrazó a Steve, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando silenciosamente.

-¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme así de él? –Dijo en un susurro contra el pecho del rubio cuando logró hablar, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lamentablemente uno nunca elige… solo ocurre - Dijo Steve deseando más que nunca volver a Londres o simplemente alejarse de toda esta locura.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Steve? No soy capaz de verlo nuevamente, no después de... – La imagen de Tony y Thor teniendo sexo estaba tatuada en su retina, atormentándolo cruelmente.

-Pensaremos en algo.

Loki se separó un poco, aun sentía su rostro húmedo y los ojos hinchados. Sintió como Steve se estremecía con fuerza y le dieron ganas de romper a llorar nuevamente. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero Loki había aprendido en su estadía en la Tierra que los humanos lucían perdidos cuando estaban pensando o sintiendo más de la cuenta. Intentó sonreírle, pero solo logró romper en llanto nuevamente. Steve volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Vamos, tranquilo… - Decía Steve con la voz cortada, sintiendo la boca seca e intentando dejar de temblar.

-Hasta un hombre tan fuerte como tú tiene derecho a quebrarse, no trates de fingir frente a mí… - Dijo Loki – Lo que ellos han hecho…

-Estoy intentando sacar esa imagen de mi mente, créeme que lo intento – Dijo Steve en un susurro, aun sin separarse del dios – No es como si no supiera como es Tony, es solo que verlo es… fuerte, y duele.

-Siempre duele…

Cuando Steve logró calmar a Loki, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acostó en su cama, para que pudiera descansar. El dios solo logró quedarse dormido cuando sintió a Steve recostarse a su lado y sintiendo como lentamente sus temblores disminuían hasta solo sentir su respiración tranquila junto a él.

Unas horas después Steve se levantó, por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir ni un instante. Se dirigió al baño para refrescarse y mirando su reflejo en el espejo pudo darse cuenta de que Loki tenía razón, estaba hecho un absoluto desastre. Intentó de cambiar su expresión haciendo un gran esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose al ver como en vez de eso, su mirada se empañó y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-Mira el par de idiotas que somos… llorando como muchachitas – Loki, al ver que Steve no estaba en la cama, se había levantado en su búsqueda y ahora estaba detrás del Capitán, acercándose lentamente para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

-¡Hey! Tu estas llorando como muchachita – Steve se permitió bromear, mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro, haciendo que el dios soltara una risita aun sin soltar al rubio.

La escena que se reflejaba en el espejo era deprimente, ambos tenían la mirada apagada, sus rostros demacrados y aun con rastros de lágrimas, pero que aun así trataban de apoyarse mutuamente, dado que la inesperada _amistad _surgida entre ambos, más por obligación que por gusto, algo que ahora agradecían de sobremanera, era lo único que no los dejaba caer.

-Oh, vamos, me vas a decir que fue muy grato para ti ver semejante escena – Loki rompió el abrazo y Steve pudo ver como solo la mención de lo ocurrido provocaba que el rostro del dios se tornara oscuro – ¿O tu perversión hacia Stark llega a esos niveles…?

-Cállate, Loki – Lo cortó Steve sonrojándose ante el comentario –Antes de volver a dormir quizás te haría bien una taza de chocolate caliente, eso siempre ayuda, si quieres puedo ir a prepararte una.

-Quizá _nos_ haría bien, porque puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero no sabes mentir, menos a mí… ¿te han dicho lo expresivo que eres? - El dios de las mentiras extendió a Steve una taza de la bebida caliente que había hecho aparecer con su magia.

-Me lo han dicho… - Steve se sonrojo nuevamente, aceptando la taza que Loki le ofrecía.

-Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo, más perversiones con Stark – Loki rodó los ojos y se secó el rostro con su manga, tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa, logrando en vez una mueca inquietante.

Regresaron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama, donde bebieron del sus tazones en silencio. Estaban por irse a dormir cuando el dios de las mentiras se percató de que Steve buscaba afanosamente dentro de su closet.

-¿Algo anda mal capitán?

-No, es sólo que… ¡Aquí está! - Dijo Steve extendiéndole a Loki un par de suaves prendas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi pijama extra, para que puedas dormir más cómodo. Pensé que no querrías volver a tu habitación… cómo queda justo al lado de la de Thor…

Loki sonrió ante el gesto del capitán, sabía que podía cambiar mágicamente su ropa a voluntad, pero le agradaba saber que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, por lo cual aceptó el pijama y se cambió para quedar vestido exactamente igual que Steve.

La cama de Steve no era lo suficientemente amplia como para que ambos durmieran cómodamente, pero en esos instantes se necesitaban mutuamente, por lo que Loki optó por acurrucarse en el pecho del Capitán, quien lo envolvió en un protector abrazo, buscando aquel calor y sensación de seguridad que ambos tanto anhelaban en esos instantes.

-Gracias, Steve - Murmuró el Asgardiano mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Duerme bien, Loki - Susurró Steve antes de dormirse.

**Chicas no queda más que volver a agradecerles que sigan leyendo esta historia, me disculpo por la tardanza en publicar, pero por razones técnicas esta trama se me está yendo de las manos jeje, mis disculpas también por el exceso de drama pero espero de verdad que les guste.**

**Y ahora respondiendo el comentario que me dejaron del capítulo pasado XD:**

**Dheisen****: estoy muy contenta de que te guste este fic. Tony es Tony, nos hace rabiar a todos, pero aún así lo amamos (sino pregúntenle a su fan número uno: el Capitán) si nuestro genio, millonario playboy y filántropo no hiciese tantas estupideces esta historia sería muy aburrida. Ahora sobre el tema de Steve y Loki, entre ellos está surgiendo algo muy bonito, lo cual desarrollaré en los siguientes capítulos de la historia, y por las dudas existenciales no te preocupes no estás sola en esto porque yo misma me las estoy causando también jeje.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **


	7. Papel Couché

**Hola de nuevo! Disculpen la demora por publicar este capítulo pero se me apareció marzo y con ello la U, ahora demorare un poco en subir los capítulos pero haré lo posible por que no sea tanto tiempo de espera.**

Capítulo 7: Papel Couché.

-¡Hijo de Rogers! Necesito hablar contigo, por favor - Thor golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta del Steve.

El escándalo de Thor despertó abruptamente a Loki y Steve. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana pero ambos aún estaban cansados por los acontecimientos del día anterior. El supersoldado se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por el rostro, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Empezó a buscar entre las sabanas su camiseta, sin mucho éxito. Debió habérsela quitado en mitad de la noche, y es que dormir en una cama pequeña con otra persona hacia entrar en calor a cualquiera.

-Steve, por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí - Loki se cubrió completamente con la sabana y rodó por la cama, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño después de los gritos de su _hermano._

-Yo me encargo – El rubio posó una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo y se levantó.

Steve sonrió al ver la camiseta tirada en el piso y se la empezó a poner, dirigiéndose a la vez hacia la puerta para hacerle frente a Thor.

-Amigo Steve, es de suma importancia que tú y yo tengamos una conversación acerca de lo sucedido ayer - Thor dio un paso al interior del cuarto, viéndose claramente abatido. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en la cama de Steve y levantó una ceja - ¿He interrumpido algo? Si quieres, puedo volver más tarde.

-¡Sí! ¡Interrumpiste nuestro sueño, estúpida bestia salvaje! – Loki dijo en un gruñido desde debajo de las sabanas, volteándose para poder dedicarle una mirada de odio, aun algo somnoliento. Thor dejó de mirar a Steve y observó a Loki, con el cabello desordenado, enredado entre las sabanas y usando ropas que no le pertenecían. Su mirada ceñuda se volvió amenazante.

-¿Qué hace mi hermano en tu cama? - Preguntó Thor – Creí que estabas en tu cuarto… ¿Acaso durmieron juntos?

-Claro que sí - Dijo Steve como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dado que para él no era nada fuera de lo común ya que en su juventud y adolescencia compartía con mucha frecuencia cama con su mejor amigo - Se podría decir que estoy acostumbrado, con Bucky siempre dormíamos juntos.

Thor lo tomó por los hombros, azotándolo violentamente contra la pared.

-¡Así que reconoces haber deshonrado a mi hermano además de reconocer abiertamente que has compartido el lecho con otro! - Thor estaba furioso y escandalizado.

-¡No entiendo de que hablas! - Steve habló con dificultad tratando de liberarse del agarre de acero del Dios, de verdad no entendía a qué se refería.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡No puedo creer que llame _amigo_ a alguien tan despreciable como tú! - Thor apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que Steve lo mirara con terror y soltó un quejido al sentir como los dedos del dios se enterraban en su piel.

-Thor… - Trató de decir Steve, pero la fuerza que estaba usando Thor sobre el casi lo asfixiaba.

-¡Suéltalo! - Loki se levantó de un salto al ver lo que Steve ahora estaba suspendido en el aire. De la nada convocó un puñal de plata cuya hoja rozó amenazantemente el cuello de Thor, haciendo que este último soltara al Capitán quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Cómo puedes defenderlo ante la atrocidad que ha cometido! - Thor estaba escandalizado - ¡Te ha seducido para saciar sus más bajos instintos! ¡Es tu honor el que estoy defendiendo, hermano!

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Te he dicho mil veces que tú no eres mi hermano y aunque lo fueras mi honor no es asunto tuyo. Idiota - Contestó Loki ofendido, ignorando al dios que lo miraba consternado, dirigiendo su atención al supersoldado que estaba sobando su hombro.

Presionó sus largos dedos sobre el dañado hombro del rubio, haciendo que mágicamente el dolor disminuyera y las marcas de los dedos de Thor desaparecieran completamente.

-¿Ustedes…? - Empezó a preguntar Thor.

-Fuera de aquí, Thor, tu presencia no es bienvenida - Dijo Loki con crueldad lo mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Explícame que ocurre entre ustedes! - Gritó Thor.

-Adiós, Thor – Dijo Steve aun apoyado contra la pared.

Loki usando aquella fuerza que tenía muy guardada empujó a Thor hasta lograr sacarlo del cuarto, solo lo suficiente para cerrar de golpe la puerta en sus narices

-Deberíamos aclararle que no hay nada entre nosotros, Loki - Sugirió Steve con su tono firme.

-Claro que no, ¿no has visto su cara? – Loki le dedico una sonrisa triste – Además ese asunto del _honor _me parece de lo más ridículo, actúa como si fuera la primera vez que me ha visto durmiendo con alguien. Créeme, Thor no está muy familiarizado con "tocar la puerta antes de entrar" por lo que me ha visto en circunstancias aún más comprometedoras y jamás había hecho tanto escándalo.

-Tú le importas, Loki, tú y tu bienestar… - Comenzó a decir el supersoldado.

El dios solo se encogió de hombros.

El fuerte olor a café atrajo a todos a la cocina como todas las mañanas, siendo Steve y Loki los últimos en entrar. El equipo comía en un silencio algo abrumador que se habría agradecido en cualquier otro momento. Todos se dieron cuenta de que tanta tranquilidad provenía de un Tony sentado lo más alejado posible del resto, con una taza humeante de café, luciendo visiblemente de mal humor y como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Bueno, lo último era de lo más común, pero su mal humor y la falta de comentarios irónicos y molestos hacia que el ambiente fuera totalmente tenso. Loki obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, por lo que se sentó lo más cerca posible del genio.

-¿Qué te pasó, Stark? Estamos expectantes a que salgas con alguno de tus muy inteligentes y acertados comentarios – Preguntó Loki sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de su cereal favorito, cortesía de Tony - ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Es que quizá tiene que ver con tu aventurilla de ayer? ¿Acaso no quedaste conforme con tu "aventurilla" de ayer? O quizá…

-¡Loki! – Dijo Steve tratando de detenerlo al ver como la mirada de todos se dirigían a Tony, para esperar su respuesta.

-O quizá... – Repitió mirando desafiante al supersoldado – No era la persona que hubieras querido…

-Hermano… - Esta vez fue Thor quien intervino.

-Lamento si hiero tu ego, hermanito – Dijo Loki dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

Tony solo siguió bebiendo su café, sin siquiera inmutarse ante las palabras.

-¡Oh Dios! – Grito Clint, dejando la revista que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y mirando la escena con una amplia sonrisa – Ha llegado el día en que Tony Stark no tenga nada que decir en su defensa y he estado presente. Me siento privilegiado.

-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo, Tony? – Preguntó Bruce con seriedad pero curiosamente interesado.

-No – Dijeron Thor y Steve a la vez.

Loki siguió sonriendo mientras todos se volvieron a Tony nuevamente. Incluso Natasha dejó de masticar su tostada para no perderse detalle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. El genio dejó su tazón sobre la mesa y les devolvió la mirada, completamente tranquilo, pero aun así, los más astutos podían notar ese dejo de rabia en sus ojos.

-No se han perdido de nada… - Dijo Tony.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Loki.

Tony y Loki mantuvieron una mirada por unos instantes, siendo el genio quien rompió el contacto para responder.

-Ahh, bueno, si te refieres a que ayer Thor y yo tuvimos sexo sobre la alfombra de la sala y que Loki y Steve nos vieron, pues… sí, creo que si se perdieron de algo.

Clint casi escupió su café sobre Bruce, quien alcanzo a esquivarlo al casi caerse de la silla por la impresión. Natasha, a quien nada podía asombrarla, casi se ahoga con su tostada. Steve estaba completamente rojo y no era muy claro si era por la vergüenza o por la ira contenida. Thor solo le dedico miradas de horror a Loki antes de salir de la cocina y este último miraba a Tony, quien ni se inmutó ante las palabras que acababa de decir y siguió bebiendo de su café.

-Wow, Stark, no pensé que este asunto de tu _matrimonio _iba tan en serio – Dijo Clint – De hecho, tampoco pensé que te gustaban los hombres, pero debí sospecharlo luego de ver cómo te besabas en Thor en el video de tu boda… ¿han notado lo extraño que suena todo lo que estoy diciendo?

-Muy extraño – Dijo Natasha volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Tenías que contarlo en la mesa, Tony? – Le dijo Steve con reproche.

-¿Es mi culpa que tu querido protegido haya querido que lo contara? – Tony se levantó para servirse más café, evitando la mirada de desaprobación del rubio.

-Podrías haberte quedado callado.

-¿Y eso por qué? Jamás he ocultado ninguna de mis aventuras…

-¿Eso es realmente cierto, Stark? – Preguntó Loki – Porque yo sé de una que has estado ocultado bastante bien y créanme, si el mundo se enterara, habría un gran revuelo.

Tony levantó la mirada para encontrarse solo por unos breves segundos con los ojos de Steve, para luego posar su mirada en Loki.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando… bien, agradable conversación, si me necesitan, estaré en el taller – Tony sin más salió de la cocina.

-Estúpido y cobarde… - Empezó a decir Loki.

-No vale la pena, Loki – Lo interrumpió Steve, posando su mano en el hombro del dios – Estaré en el gimnasio, termina tu desayuno y después me buscas.

-Bien – Respondió Loki, entendiendo claramente que el supersoldado necesitaba un tiempo a solas por lo que lo dejó ir sin hacer otro comentario.

-Siento que nos estamos perdiendo de los mejores chismes… - Comentó Clint, retomando su revista, la que tenia de portada a Tony y Thor en la entrada del Hotel Stark, besándose como dos adolescentes.

-¿Por qué lees esa basura? – Pregunta Natasha mientras lavaba su taza y su plato, costumbre que tenía bien arraigada, no importando las reiteradas veces que Tony le decía que dejara todo ahí en el fregadero.

-¿Acaso un ex asesino profesional, actual integrante de SHIELD y de la iniciativa Avengers no puede interesarse por los chismes de Norteamérica? – Dijo Clint claramente ofendido.

-O quizá… - Bruce le quitó la revista y le mostró una página a Natasha en donde salía Clint ocupando la plana completa mientras desfilaba por la alfombra roja que estaba a las afuera del Hotel Stark – Es para verse a sí mismo en papel couché.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo ofendido, quitándole de las manos a Bruce la revista - Salgo en una revista y me veo realmente grandioso en ese traje.

La voz de JARVIS los puso en alerta. Estaban acostumbrados a que esa voz con acento británico les hablara en cualquier instante, sin embargo, nunca dejaban de preocuparse ante cualquier informe de alguna irregularidad o alerta.

-Debo informarles que acaba de llegar una visita desde Asgard. En estos momentos se encuentra en la terraza.

Se levantaron a toda prisa, quedando Loki atrás, no estando muy feliz con ninguna visita desde Asgard. Una vez en la sala principal, encontraron a Thor abrazando a una mujer muy alta, de largo cabello negro y liso y vestida de la forma tan extravagante que solía usar Thor cuando no estaba llevando ropa de la Tierra.

-¡Lady Sif! – Dijo el dios, liberando finalmente a la mujer - ¡Que gusto verte!

-El gusto es mío, me alegro enormemente de ver que estas completamente bien en Midgard - Exclamó la guerrera cuya sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, para luego voltearse a mirar a todos los presentes.

-¡Amigos míos! Que gran alegría siento de presentarles a Lady Sif, guerrera de Asgard.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo de manera muy formal.

-¿Qué asuntos han requerido tu presencia en Midgard?

-He sido enviada para anunciar la visita de los reyes de Asgard. Están realmente interesados en ver con sus propios ojos como están sus hijos - Terminó diciendo en tono solemne.

-Su hijo – Hizo énfasis Loki, quien estaba apoyado en la pared, algo alejado del resto – Que visita más… agradable.

El dios dijo esto último con sarcasmo, capturando la atención de la guerrera.

-Un gusto verte también, Loki – Dijo con seriedad, ignorando sus palabras.

-Jamás has sabido fingir, menos aún mentir, Sif ¿En realidad tenemos que pasar por la farsa de decir cuánto nos alegra vernos? Bien ¿Cuándo llegaran? ¿Debo quizá cambiar mi atuendo, prestado por el mismísimo Capitán América debo decir, ante tan noble visita?

Las sarcásticas palabras quedaron apagadas por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la terraza. Y donde hace unos instantes no había nada, ahora había dos imponentes figuras, que miraban con solemnidad a su alrededor.

Odín, quien se acercó al gran ventanal de vidrio por donde había entrado hace pocos minutos Sif, lucía totalmente imponente con su armadura dorada y mirada serena, dando cada paso como el fiero guerrero que era. Por otro lado se encontraba Frigga, con sus cabellos dorados cayendo con elegancia sobre sus hombros, con una postura perfecta y suave rostro.

Los presentes salieron a recibirlos, Thor encabezando la comitiva adelantándose para arrodillarse respetuosamente ante los reyes de Asgard.

-Thor, hijo mío, levántate - Ordenó Odín con voz grave. Thor obedeció viéndose recompensado por una abrazo de su padre - Es una gran alegría verte de nuevo.

-Para mí también lo es, padre.

Thor fue liberado por su padre para ser rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su madre, quien irradiaba felicidad al ver a su hijo y lograr abrazarlo.

-Loki, ven aquí, hijo mío - Ordenó Odín acercándose a Loki con paso firme.

-Oh, ¿Acaso soy digno de mirar a los ojos al Padre de Todo? – Dijo con sarcasmo, dando un paso atrás al ver a Odín tan próximo a alcanzarlo - Yo no soy su hijo.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena sorprendidos ante las palabras de Loki y su poco respeto por las visitas.

-Siempre serás mi hijo - Insistió Odín.

-Loki, tu eres tan precioso para nosotros como lo es Thor. Te hemos extrañado - Intervino Frigga llegando donde estaba su esposo.

El dios de las mentiras quería desaparecer en ese instante. Trató de buscar entre los presentes a Steve, pero recordó que estaba en el gimnasio. _Estúpido Stark, _dijo para sus adentros, si no fuera tan estúpido quizá ahora Steve estaría ahí cerca para tenerlo de apoyo ante tan _incómoda _situación.

-¿Podemos acabar con las expresiones de cariño innecesarias?

-Aun eres un niño insolente, Loki - Frigga había dado un paso adelante - Yo te arrullé cuando apenas eras un bebé, te cuidé cuando estabas enfermo, te enseñe a caminar, te consolé cuando estabas triste. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, así que, ven aquí, niño tonto y dame un abrazo antes de que siga hablando y te avergüence ante a los presentes - El dios se sonrojó furiosamente sin poder replicar, mientras la reina lo envolvía en un afectuoso abrazo, el cual respondió automáticamente, odiándose por ser tan imbécil por devolverle el abrazo a alguien que le mintió por años.

Se sintieron unos pasos provenientes desde el interior y fue Tony quien apareció, sonriendo y todo. No se parecía ni un poco al hombre que había dejado la cocina hace unos minutos y eso era bastante sospechoso para todos, sobre todo para Loki, quien no pudo pasar ese pequeño detalle por alto, incluso desde los brazos de su "madre" quien se negaba aun a soltarlo.

-¡Pero a quienes tenemos aquí! ¡Que hermosa imagen! Jarvis, ¿estas capturando este momento?

-Sí señor – Respondió la IA.

-Bien, bien, siempre he pensado que los reencuentros deben quedar retratados para la posteridad.

Loki sentía la ira correr por su cuerpo, por lo que ya liberado de los brazos de su madre, solo apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlarse ante las palabras del genio y evitar hacer un escándalo ante la presencia de los Reyes de Asgard, algo que no sería nada bueno considerando que estaba en clara desventaja. _Stark, de esta no te libras, _pensó Loki y solo esa idea logro calmarlo.

Tony se acercó y saludo a los recién llegados, invitándolos a pasar a su _pequeña e insignificante _torre. Sugirió que se pusieran cómodos mientras les servía algunas bebidas para agasajarlos, Odín y Frigga conversaban animadamente con todos los presentes, luego de que se presentaron debidamente. Una hora después de la llegada de las visitas, Steve entró a la sala, con una toalla colgando sobre sus hombros y con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Loki pudo adivinar que unas cuantas bolsas de boxeo habían pasado a mejor vida al ver al supersoldado.

Steve se detuvo en seco al ver tres extraños sentados entre todo el equipo.

-¡Steve! – Dijo Tony acercándose al rubio, quien lo quedo mirando con irritación cuando este poso la mano en su hombro. El genio sabía fingir muy bien cuando quería aparentar que todo estaba bien, sobre todo ante desconocidos – Ven a saludar a los padres de Thor y Loki.

-¿Es eso cierto, Loki? – Preguntó el supersoldado ganándose la mirada de terror de la mayoría de los presentes ante tal pregunta. Loki solo sonrió.

-Si – Respondió Thor con su voz más seria y autoritaria. Quizá aún estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Steve se presentó, algo avergonzado por no haberse enterado de la visita y de estar todo sudado y sucio, para luego justificarse y marcharse para tomar una ducha.

-¿Y Loki les ha causado muchos problemas? – Preguntó Odín. Se veía completamente fuera de lugar sentado en medio de la sala.

-Bueno, no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que Loki ha sido un buen chico. Nos ha hecho pasar varios sustos, ya saben, todo el país aterrorizado, el ejército por las calles buscándolo, todos histéricos… - Respondió Tony mirando al dios, más contento de lo normal, mientras este último lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Aun creen que sea necesario que cumpla parte de su condena en Midgard? ¿No será muy riesgoso para ustedes? ¿Y para las relaciones entre Asgard y Midgard?

-No se preocupe, si las cosas se salen de control, confiamos plenamente en Thor. Además, tenemos un buen equipo que puede mantener todo bajo control – Dijo Natasha, sonando completamente tranquila y segura de sus palabras.

-Oh, bueno, eso nos deja algo más tranquilos – Dijo Frigga dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

Y fue en el instante en que Frigga posó sus ojos sobre la famosa revista de Clint que estaba arriba de la mesa de centro cuando Loki sintió que se haría justicia divina. Solo sonrió ante las miradas de espanto del equipo cuando Frigga tomo la revista en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto, Thor? – Preguntó la mujer enseñándole la portada al dios del trueno.

Thor no pudo formular palabra alguna. Estaba pálido. Loki se sintió en el cielo cuando el rostro de Tony dejó de lucir encantado. Se sintió aún mejor cuando Odín tomo la revista y sus rasgos tranquilos se deformaron en una mueca.

-¡Thor! ¡Explica inmediatamente que significa esto! – Gritó Odín.

Silencio.

¿Quién era Loki para ocultarles la semejante verdad a sus amados padres?

-Bien – Empezó Loki, todos lo observaban con una mezcla de atención y horror por lo que podría decir - En vista del silencio de mi querido _hermano_, me veo en la obligación de explicarles la situación.

-Loki… - Suplicó Thor.

-Thor, el futuro Rey de Asgard, ha contraído nupcias con ese mortal.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, quedó algo corto pero la bomba explotará para el siguiente cap como pueden intuir, muchas gracias por los comentarios eso me anima a seguir con esta historia, pero los responderé la próxima oportunidad porque estoy subiendo el cap un poco apurada. Me despido, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo a dar señales de vida, lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo de esta locura, espero que lo disfruten ^,^. **

**Capítulo 8: A Prueba de Ruidos****.**

_-Thor, el futuro Rey de Asgard, ha contraído nupcias con ese mortal._

Loki disfrutó pronunciar cada palabra, regocijándose ante la vista de un furioso Odín y una atónita Frigga, sobretodo porque esta vez la culpa de tanto escándalo era de Thor, el _hijo perfecto. _

-Thor, hijo mío, por favor dinos que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto de tu hermano - Frigga se veía angustiada dado lo grave del asunto considerando que Thor era el heredero legítimo al trono de Asgard, eso sin contar que estaba dolida porque su hijo mayor no había confiado en ella como para revelarle lo que estaba ocurriendo con _ese mortal,_ y el silencio de Thor empeoraba todo.

-¡Contéstale a tu madre! - Ordenó Odín, haciendo que su voz tronara en toda la habitación, intimidando a todos los presentes que trataban de hacerse invisibles en sus asientos.

-Claro que es cierto, ¿Sabían que en Midgard puedes guardar estos momentos tan importantes en videos? - Un brillo innegablemente malicioso se observaba en la mirada de Loki – Jarvis, el video…

-Si señor - Respondió la IA.

-Traidor… - Resopló Tony por lo bajo deseando anular la orden del dios, pero estaba claramente intimidado por desatar la furia de los Reyes de Asgard, por lo que solo se dedicó a observar la pantalla que se desplego desde el techo, donde se reprodujo el famoso video.

Cuando el video terminó, el Padre de Todos parecía haberse hecho más alto, su rostro estaba deformado por la rabia y había aparecido una palpitante vena en su sien, es probable que esta fuera la primera vez en su larga vida que hubiera estado así de enojado.

-¡THOR ODINSON! ¡DIOS DEL TRUENO! ¡HEREDERO AL TRONO DEL REINO DE ASGARD! ¿CÓMO OSASTE CONTRAER MATRIMONIO CON UN MORTAL SIN HABERNOS CONSULTADO ANTES SIQUIERA? - El cielo se oscureció y la torre empezó a vibrar ante la voz de Odín - ¿ACASO HAS OLVIDADO TUS RESPONSABILIDADES CON TU FAMILIA Y CON TU REINO? ¡EL MATRIMONIO ES SAGRADO Y TU TE ENLAZAS SIN PENSARLO!

-Padre…- Thor trató de intervenir.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPLICARME NIÑO TONTO! ¿QUÉ EXPLICACIONES DARÁS EN ASGARD FRENTE A ESTO? ¿QUÉ LES DIRÁS CUANDO TE PIDAN UN HEREDERO Y NO PUEDAS DARSELOS PORQUE TE CASASTE CON UN HOMBRE? ¿TE DAS CUENTA SIQUIERA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN?

-Querido, cálmate, debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto - Frigga se aferraba al brazo de su marido y le hablaba con voz dulce - Porque la hay ¿no es cierto, Thor?- Miró a su hijo con ojos suplicantes – Dime por favor que esto no es solo efecto de tu estado de ebriedad.

-No quería que se enteraran así, pensaba deshacer todo esto antes de contarles…- Empezó a decir el dios, siendo interrumpido rápidamente por la voz de su padre.

-¿Deshacer? ¡Un matrimonio no se puede deshacer! ¡Es un vínculo indisoluble! - Replico Odín.

-En la Tierra las cosas son diferentes… - Thor tartamudeaba - El matrimonio puede deshacerse…

-¡Entonces deshazlo! – Exigió automáticamente el rey de Asgard.

-No puedo hacerlo - Thor tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo - Lo que sucede es que… - No tenía otra salida más que revelarles a todos lo de la clausula que le impedía separarse de Tony antes de tiempo. Todos lo miraban con gran interés, sobretodo Loki quien se dio cuenta que el dios del trueno ocultaba un pequeño gran detalle.

-¡Habla de una vez, Thor! - Odín perdía la paciencia nuevamente.

-Lo que sucede… - Esta vez se vio interrumpido por Tony, quien se levantó del sillón y se acercó al dios, posando su mano en su hombro.

-Lo que sucede es que no podemos separarnos porque estamos profundamente enamorados - Intervino Tony rodeando con su brazo la cintura del dios y acercándolo a si – Ya saben, uno por amor hace cosas alocadas y peligrosas, y claramente habernos casado sin su consentimiento es la definición de alocado y peligroso, pero no pudimos evitarlo… y no podemos vivir sin el otro - Dijo mirando triunfalmente a Loki, quién le devolvió una mirada llena de veneno.

El rostro de Odín pasó de la ira a la confusión, le estaba costando procesar todo esto, mientras que Frigga, quien más racional se había dedicado a observar detalladamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa que ilumino su rostro por completo.

-¿Es eso cierto, hijo mío? - Frigga sonreía ampliamente. Thor no sabía qué responder, la intervención de Tony lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, pero había funcionado logrando aplacar la ira de Odín, que era lo que importaba ahora.

-Sí, madre, es cierto - Respondió automáticamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras al ver el rostro dolido de su hermano. Bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

-¡Hijo mío, al fin has encontrado al amor verdadero! - Frigga abrazó a su hijo y luego a Tony, quien por primera vez en su vida lucia incómodo - Odín, querido si ellos se aman de verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer, menos aún enojarnos, esto es motivo de celebración, fueron algo apresurados y aun no te perdono, Thor, por no haberme contado, pero aun así, estoy muy feliz de que no haya sido un arrebato estúpido – Las palabras de Frigga, que sonaban tan alegres y felices, estaban cargadas de algo más, algo que pocos de los presentes notaron.

-¡Por los siete reinos! ¡Ese mortal jamás podrá darle un Heredero a Asgard! - Protestó Odín aún no muy convencido.

-No te preocupes, eso puede arreglarse, un diosa de la fertilidad me debe un gran favor, así que ese no será un problema - Frigga se veía encantada, pero el que no lucia para nada feliz fue Tony al escuchar a su "suegra", abriendo los ojos con horror y volviéndose completamente pálido.

-¿Y si no funciona? - Odín pregunto, claramente más calmado.

-Claro que funcionará, me encargaré personalmente de eso.

-Esperen un segundo - Intervino Clint - ¿Eso quiere decir que Tony se embarazara de Thor? - El equipo dirigió miradas atónitas al arquero, no querían creer que tal cosa pudiera ser remotamente posible.

-Claro que sí, es necesario que ambos engendren un heredero, por los bien de ambos reinos - Contestó Frigga como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Pero es un hombre! ¡Los hombres no pueden embarazarse! - Bruce intervino exasperado, todo esto superaba su lógica, incluso la lógica básica de Clint.

-Claro que sí, pero con la ayuda de la magia y la gracia de las diosas de la fertilidad eso podrá arreglarse.

-No creo que sea necesario, a la gente de la Tierra no le interesa si existe un Heredero entre ambos reinos… - Intervino Tony tratando de sacar algo de voz.

-¡Quizá a tu gente no le importa, pero a la nuestra sí! – Grito Odín, casi escandalizado ante el comentario de Tony – Toda unión tiene un motivo y es este: un Heredero.

-Pero… - Trato de decir el genio y las paredes empezaron a vibrar nuevamente ante la furiosa mirada que Odín le estaba dedicando.

-¡Ay Dios…! – Las piernas de Tony empezaron a temblar, parecía como si sus rodillas se doblarían solas, por lo que Thor lo afirmo para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué dices, querido? – Preguntó Frigga, dejando ver una sonrisa que bordeaba en la maldad, haciendo que Tony se estremeciera aún más en los brazos de Thor.

-Está bien - Odín asintió a regañadientes - Pero si tal cosa no funciona y este mortal no le da un heredero a Thor, juro que le entregaré el trono a Loki, ¿me has escuchado, Thor? - Preguntó mirando directamente al dios.

Frigga suspiro de alivio, Thor disimulaba con todas sus fuerzas su nerviosismo, Tony parecía a punto de desmayarse, Clint se aguantaba la risa tras imaginarse a Tony embarazado, Bruce estaba teniendo problemas existenciales, Natasha aun procesaba toda la información y Steve estaba indignado al ver hasta donde habían llegado toda esta farsa, por lo que se marchó sin siquiera excusarse, siendo Loki y Tony, aun en los brazos de Thor, los únicos en notarlo.

-Muy bien - El tono de Odín cambió de furioso a solemne - Anthony Stark, dado que mi hijo te ha elegido como su compañero de vida, se te otorgará el título de Consorte Real de Asgard tras haber contraído nupcias contigo, eso sin mencionar los títulos que has adquirido por esta unión.

-¿Títulos? – Preguntó Tony con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto, ¿creías que casarte con el Príncipe de Asgard era solo eso? Tendrás muchas responsabilidades, las cuales debes cumplir a cabalidad – Esta vez fue Frigga quien habló, haciendo que curiosamente Tony empezara a sentir más miedo de ella que de Odín - Serás tratado como Príncipe de Asgard y una vez que Thor ascienda al trono serás tratado como Consorte Real.

-Lastima, Stark, no serás la "Reina" de Asgard – Loki, quien se había alejado un poco del grupo se acercó, quedando al lado de Clint.

-En ausencia de Thor, tu quedarás a cargo del Reino de Asgard – Tony le sacó la lengua a Loki, mientras este soltaba un bufido - En caso de guerra entre los reinos y Thor por algún motivo inexcusable no pueda dirigir nuestras tropas en la batalla, lo harás tú bajo el Título de General Subrogante de las Tropas del Reino.

-¡Hey, Loki! - Tony interrumpió a Odín mirando burlonamente al dios de las mentiras – ¿Ahora quien tiene un ejército?

_-_Muy divertido idiota – Respondió Loki con mala cara.

-¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como bebés? – Fue Natasha quien dio un paso adelante, dedicándole una mirada de reproche a ambos.

Odín carraspeó para recuperar la atención de del presentes, especialmente de Tony.

-Todos estos títulos te serán entregados en una ceremonia oficial que se celebrará en Asgard, tu nuevo hogar - Finalizó Odín.

-¿Vivir en Asgard? Querido – Tony, ya no tan contento, se dirigió a Thor arrastrando las palabras – Jamás mencionaste que teníamos que ir a vivir a Asgard.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes, Anthony – Dijo Frigga – Como tú mismo has dicho "el amor hace que uno haga cosas alocadas y peligrosas", creo que no habrá problema en que te mudes a Asgard si Thor está contigo.- culminó la reina con una gran, y algo amenazante, sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente esa sonrisa que hacía que cada centímetro de Tony se estremeciera de pavor, haciendo que solo asintiera sin replicar.

Pasado un rato, Tony ya más calmado, les indicó a los dioses cuál sería su cuarto, al igual que a Sif, quien solicitó el cuarto más cercano al de los Reyes de Asgard. Thor pasó el resto del día conversando con Odín, quien ya más tranquilo, volvía a la normalidad y conversaba sobre cosas triviales como la estadía de sus hijos en Midgard. Frigga por otro lado tomo a Natasha y a Pepper, quien había llegado para hablar con Tony sobre negocios, y las encerró en la cocina, ambas indignadas, pero temerosas por lo que no se atrevieron a replicar.

-Ustedes no solo deben ser mujeres guapas e inteligentes, sino que deben saber hacer ciertas cosas que las distingan del resto y cosas como cocinar no solo para alimentarse son habilidades con las que pocas nacemos – Dijo Frigga mientras le abrochaba un delantal rosa a Natasha, quien estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Clint no puedo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada bastante ruidosa, ganándose las miradas de odio de Natasha y Pepper. Sintió miedo y dejo de reír de golpe.

Tony, por otro lado, se escondió en su taller hasta que al día siguiente, Pepper lo sacó a la fuerza de su refugio.

-No, Pepper, querida, no puedes hacerme esto, yo solo traté de ayudar a Thor pero... ¡No sabes lo que quieren hacerme! – Le decía escandalizado mientras la pelirroja lo arrastraba hacia el salón.

-Lo que sea, te lo mereces – Pepper estaba totalmente seria.

-¡No! ¡No lo merezco! ¡Quieren que le dé un hijo a Thor! – Tony se estremeció al decir las palabras haciendo que Pepper se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Y ella me odia! Yo sé que ella sabe que todo esto es una farsa y dice que hablará con no sé quién y qué hará que le yo le dé un heredero a Asgard. La sola idea de yo siendo padre es ridícula, ¿Logras dimensionar lo extraño que es que yo sea madre? ¿Yo? Oh, Pepper, no me obligues a volver ahí – Tony puso su mejor cara de víctima, con ojos de cachorrito y todo.

-¿Te das cuenta en los líos que te metes, Tony? Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarte. Si esa señora quiere verte llevando al futuro heredero de Asgard dentro de ti, con barriga y todo, es tu problema. Quizá aprendas a no hacer estupideces.

Le dio un empujón a Tony, haciendo que este entrara al salón, siendo observado por todos los presentes. El genio no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que Frigga lucia aún más radiante que ayer al ver la cara de horror que él tenía en estos momentos.

Antes de que Frigga volviera a tomar a Natasha y a Pepper, esta última tomó la iniciativa ante el escenario de que Tony aún estaba en shock y organizó una gran cena a modo de bienvenida a los Reyes de Asgard, donde invitó a algunos funcionarios de SHIELD, entre estos Nick Fury, quien lucía tan serio como siempre y quizá un poco más cabreado de lo normal por ver a estos _dioses _en la Tierra.

La cena fue espléndida, había toda clase de finos manjares, el mejor champagne que el dinero puede comprar y una conversación agradable entre los presentes, incluso Loki se esforzó por disimular su molestia, _ya se vengaría después._

Finalizada la cena, Jarvis puso algo de música mientras los agentes de SHIELD conversaban con los Reyes sobre la diplomacia en Asgard. Thor en ese instante intentó hablar con su hermano, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, pero Loki se escabulló hasta el cuarto de Steve, el cual estaba vacío y ya se le hacía tan familiar. Se recostó en la cama y deseo con todas sus fuerzas cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para encontrarse con que todo era distinto. Se quedó dormido luego de abrir y cerrar los ojos cientos de veces y con ese dolor en el pecho que ya no lo dejaba solo ni un instante.

Las bolsas de arena comenzaron a caer una tras otra, la rabia y frustración de Steve iban en aumento. Le importaba una _mierda, si, una mierda _quedar como un maleducado, pero él se negó rotundamente a aparecer en la "cena" o tener algún contacto con los padres de Thor y Loki. Él no iba a ser parte de esta farsa y se quedaría en el gimnasio lo que fuera necesario para no presenciar semejante estupidez y no solo por el hecho de que todos estaban mintiendo de una manera desvergonzada, sino porque toda esta situación ya empezaba a afectarlo. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, ver a Tony abrazado de Thor para pasar por una pareja feliz le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho que ni rompiendo un millón de bolsas de arena lograban distraerlo. Luego de haber destrozado unas cuantas de ellas, sintió que era suficiente por hoy y se dirigió a las duchas del gimnasio, sin ánimo de subir a su cuarto y encontrarse en el camino a todos "celebrando", corriendo el riesgo de tener que dar explicaciones sobre su ausencia.

Entró en los camarines, se quitó la ropa sudada dejándola doblada sobre la banca de madera para más tarde llevarla a lavar y caminó hacia las duchas con una toalla cayendo desde sus caderas. Sabía que era estúpido, pero jamás, ni cuando era niño logró atravesar ese par de metros que lo separaban de las duchas completamente desnudo y su _nuevo cuerpo_ no iba a hacer superar un complejo que había tenido la mayor parte de su vida.

Giró la llave y cerrando los ojos, dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza para luego recorrer su cuerpo. Aquellos chorros de agua acariciaban gentilmente su ancha y bien formada espalda, sus brazos, pecho y abdomen, para luego bajar por sus piernas llegando al suelo, haciendo que cada musculo se relajara y lograra olvidar por unos instantes lo agotadora que se había vuelto su vida. Lavó su cabello, enjabonó todo su cuerpo y se dio el gusto de quedarse más tiempo de lo acostumbrado para sentir el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo, evitando incluso pensar. Cuando terminó, cerró la llave, tomó la toalla limpia envolviéndola en su cintura para salir y buscar la ropa limpia que guardaba en su casillero.

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta saliendo de la ducha tienes que ser tan correcto? - Tony Stark estaba apoyado en la puerta del camarín, observando con detención a Steve.

-¿Estabas espiándome? - Preguntó Steve molesto, sonrojándose ante la intromisión.

-La puerta estaba abierta – Tony se encogió de hombros dando unos pasos hacia Steve - ¿Tengo la culpa de que me encontrara contigo duchándote? No me malentiendas, no me quejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Steve no se iba a dejar intimidar por el genio. No porque este estuviera usando un traje que se le ajustaba a la perfección, haciendo que se viera aún más atractivo de lo normal, iba a intimidarse o porque el mismo estuviera usando solo una pequeña toalla que lo delataría en cualquier momento. No. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Estaba buscándote – Tony no despegó sus ojos de los de Steve – Quería hablar contigo.

-¿No podrías esperar afuera hasta que me vista? No creo que sea algo tan importante como para que no puedas esperar - Steve le dirigió una mirada severa a Tony quien ya estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Tony finalmente despegó sus ojos de los de Steve y lo observó completamente, como si hubiera querido esperar hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar cada centímetro del rubio, quien al sentir los ojos del genio en el pequeño pedazo de tela que lo cubría, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. _Esto no terminará bien… _

-Estoy escuchando – Dijo Steve tratando de sonar normal, pero sabía que el hilo de voz que había salido de su boca lo delataría, sobre todo considerando que estaba frente a Tony Stark.

El genio se acercó, posó sus manos en las caderas del rubio y jugando con el borde de la toalla mientras le susurró al oído "_Te quiero ahora_" con una voz grave, liberándolo de la toalla finalmente para que esta cayera al suelo. Steve miró el trozo de tela en el piso y luego a Tony, como si le costara de sobremanera pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo sonrojado tratando de no pensar en que estaba completamente desnudo frente a ese hombre.

-¿Aun te sonrojas? En serio, Cap, creí que eso ya estaba superado – Dijo el genio.

-Basta de juegos, Stark - Espetó Steve tratando de sonar serio -¿Por qué no vuelves a tu fiesta con tu amado esposo y sus amorosos padres? Deben estar buscándote - Steve escupió venenosamente.

-¿Es que acaso esos son celos, Rogers? Uhh, me gusta.

Tony rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Steve y lo acercó hacia sí, mientras con la otra mano recorría los contornos de los músculos del bien marcado del abdomen.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero la "fidelidad" no es lo mío – Pronunció las palabras casi rozando los labios del rubio quien internamente estaba batallando en contra de su cuerpo, el que respondía solo ante Tony.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Steve trató de alejarse, pero eso quedó solo en la idea, porque su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro.

-No creo que a Thor le importe mucho, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría ser el amante de la Reina de Asgard? Te llevaría a vivir conmigo a Asgard, te daría todo lo que quisieras. Supongo que tengo esos derechos, ¿no?

-¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que me estas pidiendo? ¿Tomaras algo en serio alguna vez?

-¿Qué estupidez? Yo sé lo que estas deseando en estos momentos, lo que esperas… Puedo sentirlo, ¿sabes? Estos pantalones Armani no están a prueba de Súper soldados ansiosos y muy excitados.

El Capitán no podía creer lo que Tony estaba diciendo. Esto sólo demostraba que jamás significaría algo para alguien como el millonario para quién todo era un simple juego, cosa que hizo rebrotar la rabia que el ejercicio y la ducha habían aplacado, agarrando bruscamente a Tony por los hombros y azotándolo fuertemente contra los casilleros.

-¿Quién te crees que soy, Stark? ¿Vienes descaradamente a proponerme que me convierta en tu puta personal? Al parecer la realeza de Asgard hizo que se te subieran los humos a la cabeza, maldito egoísta. Has arrastrado a mucha gente con tus estupideces poniéndolos en aprietos y haciéndolos sufrir porque tú no te das el trabajo de ver que no vives solo en el mundo y que no todo se trata de ti - Gruño Steve con furia.

-Me encanta cuando maldices, créeme - Observó Tony, antes de cambiar a un tono algo más duro – Pero dime algo ¿Hablas por ti acaso? ¿O es por tu amado Loki por quién hablas? No soy idiota Steve, sé que te has estado acostando con ese maldito Dios, así que no vengas con tu discursito de valores porque ya no te queda - Replicó Tony con enojo.

-¿Y que si es cierto? O con quien quiera, no tengo porque rendirte cuentas a ti - Lo desafió Steve sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera te dignas a negarlo – Tony le devolvió la sonrisa y luego suspiro, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que lo tenían aprisionado contra el metal de los casilleros - ¿Sabes? Retiro mi propuesta, ahora déjame ir, que tengo a mis queridos suegros de invitados.

-Lo siento mucho, Tony, ahora las reglas del juego las pongo yo, ¿querías jugar? Entonces juguemos - Dicho esto, el Capitán besó con ferocidad a Tony, haciendo que este último se azotara la espalda contra los casilleros. El genio se negó a responder el beso inmediatamente, pero la lengua insistente de Steve le obligó separar sus labios y devolverle el gesto con la misma intensidad que puso el rubio.

Las manos de Tony recorrieron la espalda del Steve hasta aferrarse de los húmedos cabellos del capitán para profundizar más el beso como si su vida dependiese de eso mientras que este último clavaba sus dedos en las caderas del millonario, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Steve seguía acorralando a Tony sin posibilidad de escape, sujetándolo bien firme contra los casilleros. Su rostro estaba inclinado sobre el del millonario, tan cerca que éste último podía sentir las gotas de agua que rodaban del cabello mojado del rubio cayendo en su frente mientras sentía el olor a jabón que brotaba del cuerpo perfecto que tenía enfrente.

-¿Sin palabras, Stark?- Susurró Steve desafiándolo de modo sugerente. La mente de Tony estaba completamente en blanco, no pudiendo pensar en nada ingenioso para responder y es que como podía siquiera intentar pensar si tenía a un molesto Steve-oh-mi-dios-Rogers completamente desnudo acorralándolo en un camarín, devorándole la boca y aprisionándolo con su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo, al punto de frotar su ya prominente erección sobre su muslo. Steve observó a Tony mientras este lo recorría con la mirada sintiendo como ese pequeño gesto del genio, analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hacia que la vergüenza despareciera y fuera reemplazado por un estremecimiento general. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras aun sin aire respiraba con dificultad – ¿Acaso no viniste a buscar esto, maldito engreído? – Dijo el supersoldado sin dejar de sonreír lascivamente para luego hundir su rostro en su cuello, besándolo lentamente de manera que Tony apretó los puños que ahora rodeaban el cuello del rubio al borde del colapso, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido que provocó estragos dentro de Steve, que empezó a besar con más furia el cuello, mordisqueando justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Tony con una lentitud que los estaba matando a ambos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Entre gemidos, el genio se quitó la camisa rápidamente y volvió a besar al rubio lenta y tortuosamente al momento en que tomaba el trasero de Steve y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. La fricción lo estaba matando y sus pantalones se hacían cada vez más apretados. El capitán se dio cuenta de esto y aun unido a los labios de Tony, se instó a terminar desvestir al genio, comenzando a forcejear con el cinturón, haciendo que Tony soltara una carcajada que avergonzó al rubio, haciendo que este actuara con más rudeza y le quitara los pantalones y los boxers de una sola vez.

-¡Hey, Cap! – Dijo Tony sin aliento, siendo interrumpido cada dos segundos por los demandantes labios del rubio – No entiendes… cuanto me pone tu rudeza pero… ¡Hey! – Fingió cara de dolor al haber sido mordido su labio inferior para luego volver a sonreír.

-¿Qué dices, Tony? Estoy muy ocupado como para oírte, por si no te has dado cuenta – Dijo mientras tomaba con firmeza al genio por los muslos, quien rodeo con las piernas sus caderas y se aferró a su cuello.

-¿Y si te hablo así? – Le susurró al oído, rozando sus labios en la oreja del rubio.

Cualquier ápice de racionalidad de Steve se vio opacado por los lujuriosos labios del genio que jugueteaban detrás de su oreja, recorriendo hasta su mandíbula con pequeños mordiscos mientras que con fuerza lo sujetaba para llevarlo hasta la banca de madera que había en medio de dos hileras de casilleros en donde media hora atrás había dejado su ropa doblada, la cual cayó al piso cuando Tony fue dejado de espalda sobre ella.

-¿Vas a hacerlo acá? ¿En serio, Cap? Te imaginé un amante cuidadoso, protector y romántico – Dijo Tony apoyando los codos en la madera, incorporándose para alcanzar los labios del rubio, quien estaba sobre él, aun rodeado por sus piernas.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de venir a provocarme - Dijo moliendo sus caderas contra las del genio – Además ¿Qué te dio la impresión de que iba a ser cuidadoso, protector y romántico contigo? Menos aún luego de que me negaras ayer en el desayuno.

El millonario titubeó ante lo último, sintiendo una punzada de culpa que fue reemplazada por placer al sentir al otro hombre completamente duro contra su estómago y los labios de Steve bajando por su cuello.

-No pensé que te molestaría… ¿Acaso quieres que deje en evidencia a nuestro símbolo nacional? ¿Tan antipatriótico crees que soy? Además… - No pudo seguir hablando y terminó con un gemido al sentir a Steve besándole la cara interna del muslo.

-¡Oh, cállate, Stark! - Dijo antes de dar una golosa lamida al miembro erguido de Tony.

Tony se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del rubio, enterrando sus uñas en la carne hasta que quedaron las medias lunas sanguinolentas marcadas, seguidas de largas líneas trazadas como rasguños, mientras gimoteaba ante los hábiles movimientos que hacia la lengua de Steve. Las caderas del genio se elevaban instintivamente, haciendo que Steve las sujetara con fuerza contra la banca de madera.

En el salón principal los invitados conversaban amenamente. Los invitados reales recorrían el penthouse en la parte más alta de la Torre donde vivían todos. Pepper les mostraba las instalaciones y las tecnologías implementadas por Tony en cada rincón. Thor iba detrás de ellos, tratando de fingir ser un buen _dueño de casa _ayudando a la "asistente" de Tony, como le habían dicho a los reyes de Asgard.

-¿Y dónde está Anthony? – Preguntó Frigga mientras recorrían el largo pasillo que daba a los dormitorios – Me habría encantado que él nos acompañara en este recorrido por su hogar, siento que estamos invadiendo su espacio.

Pepper y Thor se miraron algo incómodos. Lo cierto era que Tony había desaparecido hace algún tiempo y conociéndolo, seguramente se había ido a esconder a su taller, donde debía estar bebiendo copiosas cantidades de alcohol, su mejor solución para enfrentarse al gran problema que suponían los reyes de Asgard. Y esa no era la imagen que debían ver los invitados, sobre todo considerando lo que podían hacerle, algo que muy bien sabía Thor.

-Oh, no se preocupen por invadir su espacio, él es así, siempre desaparece, ya saben los excéntricos que pueden a llegar a ser los genios, se les ocurre algo y se encierran hasta conseguir lo que desean – Respondió Pepper no creyendo las palabras que salían de su boca. Tony se las pagaría, donde fuera que estuviese ahora.

Las voces en el pasillo inquietaron a Loki desde el cuarto de Steve, donde ahora estaba recostado. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se encontró a _sus padres, _a Thor y a Pepper. La mujer se separó del grupo y se acercó a él.

-¿Has visto a Tony? – Dijo rápidamente en un susurro.

-No he visto a Stark desde la cena.

-¿Esta Steve ahí adentro? ¿Podrías pedirle que nos ayude a buscarlo? Tus padres preguntan por él y… ¡ya voy! – Grito Pepper ante el llamado de Frigga.

-Claro, le diré.

-Gracias.

La mujer se marchó para seguir recorriendo el lugar al instante en que Loki cerró la puerta lentamente para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto estuvo solo, su rostro se desfiguró. Loki, quien sabía la verdad de la tortuosa relación entre Tony y Steve, sospechaba donde podía estar el genio y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y los dioses de Asgard los encontraban juntos, era el fin para ambos.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Dónde está Tony? – Preguntó Loki asustado ante la posible respuesta.

-Me temo, señor, que no puedo darle esa información. El señor Stark me ha solicitado que no le entregue su paradero a nadie.

Esas eran malas noticias.

-¿Y el Capitán Rogers? No me vayas a decir que el idiota de Stark no te dejo decir su paradero – Dijo rápidamente antes de que la IA le respondiera - ¿Esta con él?

-Sí, señor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Loki salió rápidamente de su cuarto, cruzando los dedos para que nadie los encontrara antes que él.

Tony se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Steve, quien acababa de hacerlo llegar al clímax con su muy hábil lengua, esperaba ansioso sentirlo dentro de él. El rubio adoraba ver el rostro impaciente que el otro hombre ponía, algo que lo provocaba aún más y hacia que cada parte de su cuerpo deseara más al moreno.

Unos pasos detuvieron los labios de Steve que tenían aprisionados a los del genio, haciendo que se separaran de golpe. Se miraron, viendo como ambos tenían los labios hinchados, sus rostros acalorados y sus cuerpos llenos de marcas, mordidas y rasguños. Sin considerar que estaban desnudos y en poses _bastante _comprometedoras. Los pasos se acercaban al igual que las voces que los acompañaban. Steve pudo identificar claramente el tono suave de Pepper y la voz profunda de Odín y eso fue suficiente para que entrara en pánico.

-¿En serio? – Masculló Tony con indignación mientras sentía a Steve alejarse de él, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, algo que se vio bastante difícil considerando la clavada en la espalda por apoyarse en la banca de madera con el peso del cuerpo del rubio encima.

Para horror del supersoldado, escucho la voz de Pepper llamándolo. Los sacos de arena en el gimnasio debieron haberlo delatado. Fue Tony quien reaccionó primero, por lo que tomó sus ropas del piso y luego a Steve por el brazo para entrar en el armario de toallas, justo al momento en que la puerta de los camarines se abrió y entraron los reyes de Asgard junto a Thor y Pepper.

-…_ estos son los camarines del gimnasio. Tony se ha encargado de implementarlos con las mejores tecnologías…- _Escuchaban la voz de Pepper hablando del otro lado de la puerta.

Tony estaba a punto de largarse a reír ante la incómoda situación mientras el gesto duro de desaprobación de Steve se borraba ante el gesto tan genuino del genio y finalmente ambos rieron en silencio para que no fueran descubiertos. Sin más, fue Tony quien se acercó al rubio, acortando el poco espacio que había entre ellos para besarlo, pero ya no de una forma desesperada y brutal, sino casi dulce y lenta, tomando el rosto del rubio con cuidado entre sus manos.

Steve empujó a Tony hasta que este chocó con una cantidad exagerada de toallas limpias las que cayeron al piso, recostándose sobre ellas mientras sentía nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio posándose sobre él. Desde su posición, el genio podía ver como las mejillas de Steve se colorearon al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ya no estaba el furioso y fogoso supersoldado, sino el chico tímido de Brooklyn y eso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Tratando de darle valor, fue el mismo quien pasó una mano por el cuello del rubio para que este se acercara, haciendo que este se acomodara entre sus piernas y volvió a besarlo, esta vez apasionadamente.

Steve acababa de salir sigilosamente del gimnasio, vigilando que nadie estuviera rondando por los pasillos, considerando que Tony acababa de salir del mismo lugar hace un par de minutos. Caminó rápidamente hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Temiendo lo peor, se volteó para encontrarse de lleno con Loki y este, sin decir palabra alguna, lo arrastró hacia el salón.

-¿Qué…? – Trató de preguntar casi llegando a su habitación, recibiendo una mirada de furia de parte del dios que lo hizo no seguir insistiendo.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Loki liberó al rubio con rudeza y se acercó. Estaba pálido y Steve puedo ver como apenas podría mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, su rostros se mostraba notoriamente molesto.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, Steve? - Lo increpó, enterrando su dedo índice varias veces en su pecho de modo acusador. El capitán abrió la boca para responder, pero no entendía a qué se refería el Dios ni por qué lucía tan agotado - ¡No me mires de esa forma como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando! ¡Se que estabas con Stark! - Insistió Loki, quien se alejó para apoyarse en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio, siempre orgulloso, sin aceptar la ayuda del rubio para que se sentara en la cama.

Steve se quedó sin palabras, intentando negar con la cabeza las palabras que decía el dios.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo!

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, Loki – Dijo Steve tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida, maldito idiota! - Lo insultó Loki - ¿Acaso no conocen aquí en la tierra un término llamado "Adulterio"? ¡Tuve que insonorizar el mugroso armario! ¿Tienes idea de toda la magia que tuve que usar para insonorizar paredes a prueba de magia? ¿O crees que salió bien su aventura escabrosa porque fueron silenciosos y por eso nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Estaba todo el equipo de supertontos en los camerinos, todos! ¡Eso incluye a Odín y a Frigga! - Por el tono que estaba usando parecía como si Loki estuviera regañando a un hijo, o así era como se sentía Steve ante las palabras del dios, entendiendo además que este por su culpa estaba realmente agotado.

-Loki, cálmate por favor…- Steve se preocupó al ver como Loki se tuvo que sentar en la silla donde estaba apoyado.

-¡No pidas que me calme! ¡Si Odín y Frigga te hubieran descubierto con Stark…!

-Lo siento, no pensé… - mascullaba Steve tratando de defenderse.

-Ese es tu problema cada vez que tienes a Stark cerca, ¡no piensas! _Oh si, encerrémonos en un armario, nadie nos verá… – _Se mofó Loki con sarcasmo tratando de imitar a Steve, quien con cada palabra del dios se sonrojaba más - ¿Acaso no sabes que el escándalo que tenían tú y Stark en los camerinos se escuchaban desde la puerta del gimnasio? Menos mal que algo de sentido común te queda para tratar de ocultarse, ya estaba viendo en cómo salvarte el pellejo si los llegaban a encontrar…

-Loki, lo siento mucho…- trataba de disculparse el capitán.

-Ahórrate las disculpas y enfócate en lo que trato de decirte - Lo reprendió nuevamente - No me interesa lo que hagas con Stark, ni dónde, ni cuándo, pero escúchame bien, si Odín y Frigga te descubren con él, te castigarán a ti y al idiota por el delito de Adulterio, sin juicio ni piedad. No sé si te diste cuenta de la importancia que le dan a la Unión en Matrimonio en Asgard, para ellos es tan importante o quizá aún más que cualquier juramento, por eso que Thor se halle casado sin más es tan grave. Piensa en lo que le harían a un adultero, al futuro Príncipe de Asgard como será el imbécil de Stark, ahora imagina lo que te harían a ti. Te condenarán a la muerte más cruel de todas, de la cual dudo mucho tengas siquiera la más remota idea - Loki se estremeció ante la referencia.

Steve se puso pálido ante lo que Loki le decía, había pasado por alto el pequeño gran detalle de que ignoraba todo sobre la cultura de Asgard y que se había acostado con nada menos que su futura "Reina", como decía Tony. Si Loki quedó en ese estado solo para evitar que él fuera descubierto, no era necesariamente por ser sorprendido teniendo sexo con otro hombre en un gimnasio. Definitivamente le debía la vida a Loki.

-¿Qué tipo de muerte es? - No pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad y temor a la vez.

-No me hagas decirlo por favor, me tocó presenciarlo una vez - Dijo con un estremecimiento - Todo Asgard lo hizo y nadie se atreve a pensar siquiera en ese delito infame por miedo, aun más grave si es con alguien de la realeza - Terminó Loki recostándose en la cama de Steve, necesitaba dormir para recuperarse del gran desgaste sufrido por salvar al duo dinámico, más específicamente a Steve, porque lo que sucediera con Tony no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias, Loki. Aunque trates de negarlo, porque eres muy orgulloso, eres un buen amigo - Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras estrechaba la mano del dios, inmensamente agradecido del dios. La palabra _amigo_ hizo sentir a Loki una calidez interior, muy agradable que pocas veces en su vida había sentido, por lo cual no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-No creas que no te cobraré esta, Steve - Dijo Loki mientras se hacía a un lado dándole espacio al capitán para que se recostara a su lado - Por tu culpa tuve que emplear una gran cantidad de magia y energía, todo por salvar tu lujuriosa humanidad, además, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Stark que saca ese lado libidinoso tuyo, oculto bajo esas camisas a cuadros y feos pantalones de tela? - Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Ni idea – Dijo Steve sonrojándose una vez más, girándose para ver como su _amigo_ se acababa de quedar dormido.

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me disculpo otra vez por no poder publicar más seguido debido a la universidad, pero seguiré escribiendo en el tiempo libre que me quede. Nuevamente estoy subiendo el capítulo apurada, por lo cual no podré contestar reviews como es debido, pero les agradezco mucho su apoyo hacia este trabajo.**

**Me despido con un gran abrazo**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! **


End file.
